The Shattered Remnants
by BroHoodofSteelDC
Summary: Vengeance is the name of the game, but will it consume young Kani's soul? Rated T for blood, violence, language, and awkward conversations. Sequel to "Fall of the Pridelands"
1. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Chapter One**

"No, Tano I will not." Nala said defiantly to her son

Tano backhanded Nala across the face, knocking her off of her feet, she cried out in pain

Tano walked over to Nala and watched her get up slowly with absolute contempt, "I could kill you in a heartbeat mother." he said threateningly

"Then why haven't you? you've killed everyone else, you even killed Zira, your own mate. Why wont you kill me or Sara?" Nala asked pleading with her son to put her out of her misery

Tano began walking away, "Someone has to do the hunting, that would be you, dont continue your resistance of this job. And someone else has to satisfy all of my _other_ needs, that's why I have Sara, why can't you listen to me like she does?" he said

"I wish Simba abandoning you had killed you Tano, you are a monster." Nala spat angrily at her son

Tano turned back and chuckled, "Huh, it's not the first time I've heard that. You sound like Kiara before Zira ripped her throat out." he said

"They have a special section in hell reserved for you my son." Nala muttered lowly

Tano heard her, as he walked off he said, "Right next to Scar I hope, I want to tell him how weak he was. And I want to tell him how satisfying it was to kill Zira."

Tano left Nala standing alone, she immediately burst into tears

Nala looked up to the sky, "Simba, I wish you were here, I really need to hear your voice right now." she said

The wind strangely gusted past Nala, she smiled through her distress warmly.

* * *

Kani awoke with a start, he could just barely make out his Aunt Vitani speaking in a low whisper

"Ra, I understand what you mean, but I don't think that he is ready."

Kani then heard his now-Actual uncle Ra whisper back, "Look luvvie, he's gonna have to give it a go to see if he truly is a fighter."

"Quit calling me Luvvie, and he's my nephew, he's only three Ra, he's only an adolecent."

"Hey, when I was three, I was a right stupid little blighter, I put myself in danger for fun."

"Yeah, but Kani isn't like you, he actually has a brain in his skull."

"Oi, that one hurt 'Tani."

"I hate that nickname, don't call me that either."

"Ok, I won't call you that either dear. and Kani will be just fine, Lea will watch his back and make sure he doesn't screw up."

"Do they even need this part of their training?"

"Ummm, Yeah! this will make 'em strong!"

"But climbing a mountain has nothing to do with killing a insane tyrant."

"Vitani, you need to calm it down, they will get strong by doing this, and they'll need every bit of strength to kill Tano and your mum."

Kani rolled over, "What? what mountain?" he asked, startling the two

Ra jumped, "Good morning Kani, 'ow's my nephew doing this morning?" he asked, changing the subject

Vitani sighed, "He wants you and Lea to see if you can climb the mountain on the east boundary." she said, slapping Ra across the back of the head

Kani cocked his head in confusion, "And this helps me kill Tano...how?" he asked, trying to determine a legitimate reason for the task

Ra shook his head, "It doesnt help you do the actual deed, but it'll give you the means to do it." he said

"What he's trying to say is that by climbing the mountain, we get stronger. hows that sound honey?" Lea said, opening her eyes and standing up as she did so

"Sounds great, you, me; alone on a mountaintop." Kani said, shooting a mischevious glare to Lea

Lea groaned, "Keep your hormones in check, before I do." she threatened

Kani smiled, "Chill Lea, I was just kidding, or _was _I?"

"Hell, I don't care if you weren't, the closest you are getting to this is if you have to boost me over a ledge."

"Sorry, all I heard was 'boost' heh."

"You're gross Kani."

"But you love every second of being around me."

"Please, I barely tolerate you."

"Right, that's why you sleep so close to me."

"I told you, I sleepwalk."

"Ok..."

Vitani cleared her throat noisily, putting an end to the adolecents' discussion, "Look, I don't really care what you two do, just as long as you reach the top and get back here in one piece."

Ra nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what she said, only more forceful, and Kani, that's my daughter you are traveling with, be nice to her ok?"

"Yeah Ra." Kani said as the two began to leave for the foothills of the enormous mountain

"Hey! that's Uncle Ra to you little buddy!"

"YEAH. RA." Kani called out defiantly

* * *

**A/N: Short Chapter one, sorry! This story is meant to be the sequel to my other story: "Fall of the Pridelands." If you read this first and are saying to yourself, "What is this?" go read the other one, then come back and read this one, now this one makes a bit more sense huh?**

**Side Note: I chose to go with the original ending to my previous story, Ra's mentioning of Zira being alive is due to the fact that he was not there when Tano snapped Zira's neck.**


	2. Familiar Faces

**Chapter Two**

"SARA!" Tano shouted angrily

Sara emerged from the den of Pride Rock, she had no idea why Tano was angry, she'd done every insane little task he'd asked her to do to keep him moderately happy

_'Tano happy? Ha, there's a good one.' _she mused to herself as she made her way over to where Tano sat

"You need to hurry when I call you, when I say your name I expect you to be at my side in no time flat, do you understand?" Tano asked Sara angrily

Sara hung her head, "Sorry Tano, was there another reason you called me here?" she asked, silently questioning what she and Nala were thinking when they swore an oath of fealty to him

Tano nodded, "Nala has left on a hunting trip, I am bored, amuse me." he demanded

Sara sighed, "How do you wish to be amused my lord?" she asked in a flat uncaring monotone

"Oh, I figured you would know what amused me by now Sara, I mean you have been doing this for two years." Tano replied as he pretended to go into thought, grinning from ear to ear

Sara felt disgust well up inside her, she swallowed a lump that was forming in her chest and said, "Shall we retire to the...den my lord?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes

Tano walked over to her side and ran a forepaw down the side of her face slowly, "Yes, we shall...what a good girl." he replied, laughing evilly and pulling her toward the den by her ear

_'Ra, why have you not come back yet?' _Sara thought, looking out to the horizon pleadingly

* * *

_'I've heard a lot about you Kani.'_

_'Really? like what?'_

_'Oh, nothing important really, but it has been said that you have a girlfriend.'_

_'Does everyone know about that?'_

_'Yes, I would say so.'_

_'Where did you get those scratches?'_

_'Killing your family Kani.'_

"Kani, wake up!" Lea's voice caused Kani to snap awake

"What happened?" Kani asked, breathing heavily and looking around

"You were thrashing around pretty hard, must've been one hell of a nightmare."

"Yeah, Tano was in it."

"Oh wow, it was pretty bad then."

"Yeah, It was about back when we first met, but the conversation was different."

"How so?"

"Remember I told you about those gashes on his side when he first came to Pride Rock?"

"Yeah."

"He said that he got them killing my family."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it Lea, it was only a dream."

"Hey, I can worry about you, It's not illegal."

"Remind me to make it illegal when I become king."

"Ha! _if _you become king, I'll be the queen, and the queen can override laws like that."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in our relationship Lea."

"Hey, I'm just working with what I got here."

"Right. Now go back to sleep, we still got a long climb ahead of us tommorrow."

"Yeah, it's like this mountain never ends."

"Oh it ends, we're just nowhere close to the end."

"Right, goodnight Kani, Love ya."

"Sure you do."

Kani rolled over and faced the entrance to the cave that the two had discovered, the strange white powder had begun falling from the sky again and it was really cold outside, he wondered if it was going to be this bad all the way to the top of the mountain

* * *

Vitani stood on the eastern-facing ledge of Paradise Rock, she looked toward the mountainside with worry on her face

"Hope you two are safe." She said, as though Kani and Lea could hear her

"Quit your worryin' they'll be just fine." Ra said from behind her

Vitani jumped, "Don't do that, I was trained to kill assassins." she said

Ra laughed, "And what makes you think I would want to do that to you luv?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow

Vitani allowed herself to smile, "Just...don't do that again, for your own safety." she said

"Noted. anyway, now that the kids are gone, what say you and I go to the den and see what all the buzz is about huh?" Ra asked

"I told you Ra, not ever."

"Oi, what did you think I was talking about? get your mind out of the mud hole, I was talking about going to bed early."

"Shouldn't we be training to kill Tano? we did tell them that we'd help."

"Well, you got loads more formal training than I do darling, why don't you teach me?"

"Where do you want to start?"

"I dunno, I figured we could just spar for a little bit."

"Not a bad idea, let me see your fighting style, I'll tell you how to improve, maybe then you won't be a complete liability."

"Your words cut like a finely sharpened claw dearie, lets just get started."

"Works for me."

* * *

Nala had been stalking this particular gazelle for the better part of a day, It walked with a pronounced limp on it's left side, it clearly was dying very slowly, but Nala was waiting for just the right opportunity.

'Pop' Nala looked toward the ground, she had stepped on a small twig, snapping it in two under her weight

_'No!'_ she shouted in her head as the gazelle's ears shot up and it started to hobble away from her in a hurried pace

Nala gave chase to the gazelle, even in it's injured state it proved to be a little too fast for the fatigued lioness, she watched as her target ran over a nearby hill and disappeared from her sight

"Dammit!" she shouted in frustration

"Now now your highness, is that anyway to vent your anger?" a strangely familiar voice asked nearby

Nala spun around to face the speaker, "Timon, is that you?"

Timon stepped out from behind a small rock nearby, "Yeah, it's me. heard about what happened to Simba, me and 'ol Pumbaa are still beside ourselves with grief."

Nala hung her head, "You aren't the only ones, trust me on that." she said

"So what are you doing out here?" Timon asked

"Hunting." Nala replied

Timon flinched, "You're not thinking about eating me are you?" he asked

Nala grinned, "It did cross my mind, but I decided against it." she said, "So where have you and Pumbaa been hiding all this time?" she added

"The jungle that you found Simba in, Pumbaa, that crazy bird and me by the way." Timon answered correcting Nala

Nala cocked her head in intrest, "I want to come live with you guys, I cant take hunting for my son anymore..." she said, defeat showing a little on her face

Timon shrugged, "Ah what the hey, the more the merrier." he said motioning for Nala to follow

Nala looked back in the direction of the Pridelands, _"Hope you starve Tano."_ she thought, a smile forming on her lips

* * *

**A/N: So many surprises, so little of a chapter. anyway I hope you guys liked it, I brought back the comic relief dept. with Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu.**

**You've read it, now please review it.**

**Thanks Guys!**


	3. Painful Memories

**Chapter Three**

Kani shivered, "It is WAY too cold up here, I don't know how we got talked into this." he called back to Lea who was lagging slightly behind him

Lea nodded, "Yeah, remind me to hit my dad when we get back." she said

Kani and Lea had been making slow progress up a steep slope for the past several hours, the heavy snow limited their vision severely and made it dangerous to move too quickly

"Kani?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can do this?"

"I honestly have no idea, this mountain looks a lot smaller from a distance."

"We have to find some shelter soon, I'm freezing my tail off out here."

"Yeah, hopefully there's something warm at the top of this hill."

"I doubt it, but if it helps you move forward Kani, keep thinking it."

Kani turned back around and squinted ahead, the strange powder was falling even thicker and he could barely see two feet in front of him

"Hey Lea?" he called back

"What?" she replied

"We have two slight problems."

"What are they?"

"One, I can't see. Two, look at this."

Kani nodded forward, Lea eased up beside him to see what he was pointing at

"That _is_ a problem." she said, letting a deep sigh of disappointment

In front of the two the path ended in a steep cliff, Kani kicked a small rock over the edge and listened carefully

"Heh, that's a long way down, didn't even hear that thing hit the bottom." he said

Lea sighed, "So much for that idea then." she said, turning around

Kani squinted into the blizzard, "Hold it, the other side is just over there, we could totally make that jump." he said, a smile on his face

Lea nodded, "Yeah, if we got a good enough of a running start." she said, the disappointment now gone

"I'll go first then, it is the rule after all." Lea said, backing up

Lea backed up to where Kani could just barely see her silhouette through the downpour of the strange powder, Suddenly she shot past him and lept into the air, disappearing from Kani's view

"AHHHHHHH!"

"LEA! NOOOOO!"

"Ha! gotcha! I'm fine, now you do it."

"You've crossed the line Lea, I dont know if I want to be over there with you now."

"What? Did life without me scare you Kani?"

"No, I just didn't want to have to fight Tano and Zira alone is all..."

"Right, so are you jumping over here or not?"

"Just let me think for a minute about how I'm gonna do this."

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself."

"Shut up."

"Ok, I'll let you think in peace."

Kani looked over the edge, the falling powder had let up a little so he could see better than earlier, it was indeed a _long _way down.

"Ahhh...crap." he said aloud to himself as he began to back up for his running start

"Kani? you ready yet?" Lea asked

Kani sighed, "Yeah, as much as I'll ever be I guess." he said

Kani could hear Lea giggling

"What's so funny?" he asked aloud, clearly offended

The giggling then turned into laughter, "You're afraid of heights?" Lea asked, clearly finding the situation hilarious

Kani became defensive, "No...heights only bother me...when they can kill me Lea." he said

"Just don't look down." she said, teasing him further

"Yeah, thanks for that one,_ really _freaking helpful." Kani said as he stopped backing up and prepared for the run forward

_'Here goes nothing...'_ he thought to himself as he sprinted forward

* * *

Tano was furious, Nala had not returned from her hunting trip in days, Sara was beginning to think that she wasn't going to come back

"I'll ask you one last time Sara, do you know anything about Nala wanting to escape from our little...paradise?" Tano asked as he paced rapidly in front of her

_'That's a good one...'_

Sara closed her eyes and replied, "We both have wanted to, either in the flesh...or in the spirit..." she cringed, expecting to be hit

Tano instead began laughing, "Sara Sara Sara, I'm not mad at you for being honest with me, what makes you think I'd hit you after a good answer like that?" he asked, a strange look on his face

"It's one of your favorite things to do to me my lord..." Sara replied

Tano continued his strange laughter and examined one of his forepaws, "Yes, one of my top two things to do to you indeed..." he then stopped laughing and suddenly became angry

"NOW WHERE DID SHE GO?" he suddenly yelled, drawing the forepaw back threateningly

Sara cringed violently and began crying hysterically, "I DON'T KNOW! SHE NEVER TOLD ME!" she said, fearing for her life at this point

Tano lowered his forearm and smiled, "It's good that she didn't." he said, turning and walking away, leaving Sara alone.

Sara looked at the sky, "Why are you doing this to us? what have we done to deserve this?" she pleaded

_'Heh heh, hey mom, you'll never guess what Kani said to me at the water hole today.'_

_'What did he say Lea? Something bad?'_

_'No, well kinda, then he took it back with a pickup line.'_

_'He hit on you?'_

_'Yeah, it was kinda sweet.'_

_'If you say so Lea.'_

_'Oi, it was right brilliant!'_

_'Right Ra, you would've said the EXACT same thing to me?'_

_'Only if you'd told me to go to hell luvvie.'_

_'If you'll recall, I did tell you that several times, and so did Kiara.'_

_'Ow, that one hurt luv, you still settled for me in the end though didn't ya?'_

_'I had to consider my options, it was either be a celibate or mate to an idiot.'_

_'Glad to see you went the sensible route dear.'_

_'You say sensible, I say...not so much.'_

Sara began crying, this was the last conversation that she and Ra had before Tano had killled everyone, she cursed the memory for coming out of repression

_'Ra, I really wish you were here right now, I need you.' _She thought to herself

Sara looked toward the horizon, _'You'd better make this escape worth it Nala, I hate hunting.'_

_

* * *

_

"Ah madam Nala, good to see you once again." Came Zazu's cheery voice as Nala and Timon made their way into the forest

Nala looked toward the source of the voice, "Wish I could say the same to you Zazu." she said unable to see the hornbill

"Ah yes, terribly sorry madam." Zazu flew down from a large tree and landed on Nala's shoulder

Timon sighed, "Sorry to cut the reunions short here, but I'll show you to where you can get some rest, you look like you're about to collapse."

Nala shook her head, "No, I'm fine, where's Pumbaa?" she asked

"Ah yes, master Pumbaa is currently sleeping madam, perhaps you would like to retire as well." Zazu said

Nala shook her head, "I'm not tired." she insisted

Zazu nodded, "Indeed madam, perhaps a relaxing soak in the hot spring to loosen the muscles?"

Nala sighed, "I hate the water Zazu, you should know that." she said

Zazu sighed, "Well madam, you certainly do make my job difficult."

"Sorry Zazu, Tano has my mind all bent out of shape." Nala said, hanging her head

"Ah, the murderous overthrower, contemplating a charge to battle against him Nala?" Zazu asked, becoming suddenly angry

"I got your back if you are your highness." Timon added

Nala shook her head and began walking further into the jumgle, shaking Zazu off of her shoulder, "I need some time alone if you don't mind guys." she said

"Very good madam." Zazu said, flying away

"I was serious about having your back though, see ya in the morning your highness." Timon said as he walked away

Nala sighed, last time she was in this jungle was with Simba, and she desperately wished he were still alive, she remembered her anger toward him in his fleeting hours of his life.

She looked at herself in a nearby puddle of water, she was disgusted at the image staring back at her, "You really didn't age well, did you old girl?" she said aloud to herself, sighing dejectedly she looked away from the puddle and flopped down on the ground in personal defeat

"Maybe I am tired." she admitted aloud, closing her eyes

* * *

Nala stood in a line of lionesses in front of the den at Pride Rock, she looked up at most of the other lionesses who stood at rigid attention

_'I'm a cub?' _She asked aloud, recieving no answer from the lionesses on either side of her

_'Nala, step forward please.' _an eerily familiar voice demanded of her

Nala complied with the order, she turned her head in the direction of the voice that had given it, what she saw mortified her to her core

_'Scar?' _she blurted unintentionally

_'Why are you not doing your job? that is to hunt. yet you have not killed a single thing for me.' _Scar asked

Nala wanted to argue that she was no more that two years old, and her killing anything, even if it were near death already was highly unlikely, but the only words that made their way out of her mouth were, _'Sorry Scar, I'll try harder.'_

Scar turned his nose up at the statement and said, _'See that you do. you are dismissed Nala.' _

Nala ran back to where she and her mother lived under pride rock

Only Serafina was not there, as the memory was supposed to go

_'Hello Nala, how are you doing?'_

_'Simba? is that you?'_

_'It is.'_

_'What are you doing here?'_

_'I wanted to see you again, and I'm here to tell you something.'_

_'What?'_

_'Kani and Lea are still alive, Ra and Vitani have been rasing them far away from the pridelands.'_

_'Simba, there was something I had been meaning to tell you...'_

_'Don't bother, I accepted your apology when you tried to protect me from Tano years ago.'_

_'I thought he was innocent.'_

_'I know Nala, and you were right to be angry with me, I wasn't exactly honest with you.'_

_'Can you come over here?'_

_'No.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Father's orders, I could get in trouble just for talking to you right now.'_

_'How are we going to kill Tano? even if we get the chance Simba he is still my own son.'_

_'You'll figure it out Nala, you always do.'_

_'I love you Simba.'_

_'I love you too Nala, I will be waiting for you on the other side.'_

**A/N: Visions of the dead in a dream? not very original I know, but tell me what you thought about this one guys, it was a real bugger to write in some places. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Side Note: Wanted Nala to seem greif stricken over what she said to Simba before he got killed, Tell me how I did guys.**


	4. King of the Hill

**Chapter Four**

Nala awoke the next morning slowly, she never wanted that dream to end, in fact it made her miss Simba a lot more than she had been missing him before

"Good morning madam, had a good night sleep I hope." Zazu called out from somewhere nearby

Nala nodded, "Yeah. How long have you been there?" she asked

Zazu paused briefly, "Madam, it is my job to be nearby in case you need anything." he said

Nala hung her head, "Can you bring back the dead?" she muttered inaudibly

"Zazu, leave her alone, can you not see that she wants her privacy?" Came Timon's voice from nearby

Zazu turned in the direction of his voice, "No master Timon I will not ignore her, clearly she is in distress and it is my duty to cheer her up."

Timon sighed, "Your duty? you haven't been the royal butler in years, why are you starting back up now?" he asked

"The appropriate title is Majordomo, and I did a whole lot more than a simple butler would've done."

"Ok Mr. majordomo, LEAVE HER ALONE."

"How dare you! I could have you tried for your insolence!"

"Tried? there aint no courts here! the only law around here is Hakuna Matata."

"Oh, I'll give you something to ma-ta-ta over!"

"Bring it on birdie."

"SHUT UP!" Nala yelled, ending the brief arguement

"Very well madam." Zazu said

"Yeah, sorry Nala." Timon said, shooting a glare toward Zazu

Nala sighed in frustration, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling, but you two don't need to be concerning yourselves with how I am feeling, I can take perfectly good care of myself. It would actually be better if you just acted like I wasn't here." she said

"Is this what would make you happy madam?" Zazu asked, glaring at Timon

Nala nodded

"Very well, Master Timon and I must go rouse master Pumbaa from his slumber anyway, come find one of us if you were to change your mind madam." Zazu added, motioning for Timon to follow him

Nala waited until Zazu and Timon were out of sight, confident that she was alone, she began the painful tour of memories through the jungle, she made her way to the clearing that she and Simba had fought in

_'Nala? is it really you?'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'It's me. Simba'_

_'Simba?'_

_'WOW!'_

_'WOW!'_

_'Where did you come from?'_

_'What are you doing here?'_

_'What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?'_

_'Timon this is Nala, she's my best friend...'_

The sudden memory caught Nala off guard, she continued on to the waterfall, where she and Simba had spoken volumes to each other without a word, she remembered how cold the water was here, "Why am I doing this?" asked herself of the memories

"Simply because you are." She heard herself reply

Nala looked around, this was the place where she and Simba got into their first little arguement

_'I love you Nala, I always have.'_

_'I love you too.'_

_'Isn't this a great place?'_

_'It is beautiful, but I don't understand one thing, you've been alive this whole time, why have you not come back to pride rock?'_

_'No one needs me...'_

Nala sighed, "I have to leave this place Simba, I think I've figured it out. Kani is the rightful king, and just as I helped you, I will go help our grandson.

Nala had no idea where to start looking for the survivors, but one things was certain in her mind:

She was going to find them.

* * *

Tano stared out to the horizon in boredom, torturing Sara was getting boring and he contemplated killing the lioness, but that would leave him alone, unless Nala foolishly decided to come back.

"My lord?" Sara's voice roused him from his thoughts

Tano growled, "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed by her presence

Sara paused for a moment, as if she were searching for the appropriate words to say something

"Come on, out with it." Tano demanded impatiently

"There is...something that you need to come see..." Sara said, hesitantly

Tano sighed, "Could you not have brought it over here you stupid lioness?" he asked, clearly not wanting to see whatever it was

Sara hung her head, "It would be better if you came to it...my lord."

Tano reluctantly stood, "Alright, but it had better be worth the effort, wouldn't want a new scar on that pretty little face of yours now would we?"

Sara ignored the veiled threat, "It is worth the effort." she said

Tano slowly followed Sara into Pride Rock's main den, in the early evening light, Tano could barely make out a tiny form on the ground, Sara went over to it and cradled it in her forepaws

Tano was stunned, "Is that, what I think it is?" he asked

Sara began crying, "Your son, my lord." she said, waiting to see what Tano would want her to do to the cub

Tano snarled, "Kill it, I want _nothing_ to do with children." he said

Sara worked up all of her remaining courage, "No. I will not, he will live." she said defiantly

Tano drew back threateningly, "If you will not, then I will. make your choice now."

Sara's courage hit an all time high, "If you try to kill him, then you'll need to kill me first, 'cause I wont let you." she said, shielding the cub from Tano

Tano began laughing, "Do you really think that you can stop me, you're nothing, I could kill you faster than you could blink, now when I come back, that hairball had better not be breathing, is that clear?" he said leaving the den

Sara lashed out, "He will live, even though his father is a monster I still care! Have you forgotten what Simba did to you?" she said, no longer caring for her own safety

Tano turned back around, "Fine, but don't expect him to have a good life." he spat, outraged

"How can I expect him to have what even I don't."

"Exactly, so what did you name him?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I want to know what to call the boy Sara."

"Go to hell Tano, you don't care."

"I am already in hell, every second that _thing_ lives."

"How can you be so cold?

"Tell me what his name is Sara, or should I beat it out of you?"

"Fine Tano, If you want to know so bad, his name is Uasi."

"Ah, he's a one-cub rebellion, yes that will definitely stop me from killing him."

"Like I said before Tano, he will live as long as I am around."

* * *

Kani flew through the frigid air, for a moment or two it looked as though he was going to make it over to the other side of the fissure, but as he neared the other side he noticed he'd underpowered his jump and was going to fall short. Maybe to his death even

He grabbed the ledge of the other side, digging his claws into the Ice, he looked around for Lea frantically

"Ummm... Lea?"

"Kani? where are you?"

"Over here!"

"You don't have to yell you know."

"I am dangling precariously from the side of a cliff, I'd say I _do_. HELP!"

Kani slid a little down the cliff face, his claws trying to stay imbedded in the ice, "HELP!" he repeated for emphasis

Lea quickly made her way over to where Kani was hanging over the cliff, holding out a forearm she said, "Give me your paw, I'll help you up."

Kani complied with the order, "Hurry, this isn't helping my fear of heights at all." he said, looking down nervously

Lea began pulling Kani up, "Don't ever scare me like this again Kani, when you go to jump over something, you overpower it, are we clear?" she asked, a deeply concerned look on her face

Kani pulled himself the rest of the way up, "Yes Ma'am." he replied looking back at the edge of the cliff

Lea looked ahead, "Looks like a straight shot from here to the top, we're almost there Kani." she said, watching him closely

Kani sighed, "Good, I've had too much exitement for this one day anyway, it's about freaking time we got to the top." he said following her gaze

Lea suddenly became concerned, "We've got company." she said, pointing forward

Sure enough, a black silhouette was visible through the snow, as it made it's way closer it resolved into the form of a lion, but the blackness did not go away

"Hello, what brings you two to my home?"

* * *

Vitani parried Ra's lazy strike, she straight armed him in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards

"Ow...Knocked...my breath...out." Ra gasped

Vitani smiled, "Come on, surely this isn't all you've got Ra, I'm disappointed in you." she said

Ra swung a left toward Vitani's side, she sidestepped the blow, catching Ra's forearm loosely in her mouth and throwing him to the ground

"Give up yet?" Vitani asked, looking Ra over as he lay on the ground, momentarily stunned

"I don't quit, you should know this by now luv." Ra said, springing back to his feet suddenly

Ra used Vitani's surprise at his quick recovery to his advantage, he tripped her, as she rolled over onto her back, he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground

"I win luv." Ra said, smiling from ear to ear

Vitani looked up at him, "Yeah, maybe you can hold your own."

Ra let Vitani up, "Y'know, that's the closest you and I have ever been 'since we were wed."

Vitani sighed playfully, "Yeah, I had intended on keeping it that way too..." she said motioning for him to follow her

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers, sorry it's taking me so long to update, my desktop decided to kick the proverbial bucket the other day, so my friend loaned me his four year old laptop, it is definitely showing it's age too... (Sighs) oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update ASAP. **

**Thank you for reviewing. y'all have no idea how much of a help they are to me, Keep them coming! **

**Side Note: Tano's Son's name means Rebellion in Swahili, thought it was a fitting name :)**


	5. The Lion in Black

**Chapter Five**

Kani examined the strange black furred lion, he looked to be about the same age as Lea, who was a couple of months younger than Kani. he also had red eyes, which also came across as strange, in fact, everything about the newcomer was strange.

"My name's Kani and this is Lea, and we're training." Kani said, replying to the lion's original question

The lion nodded, "Training? for what?" he asked, interested

"Pardon me, but we dont even know your name." Lea interrupted before Kani could reply

The lion let a low nervous chuckle, "Name's Michael, sorry for being rude." he said

"Michael? what a unique name." Lea said in an attempt to not be rude

Michael nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what my mom and dad were thinking when they decided to call me that." he said

Kani didn't know what to think, he began to wonder if Michael could be persuaded to join their cause somehow, they could definitely use the help

"To answer your other question, we are training to take back the Pridelands."

"The Pridelands? last I heard from there, King Simba had a son return on him."

"Yeah, he killed our parents. Well, her dad is still alive."

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you fight?"

"Uh, yeah. how do you think I have this whole mountain to myself?" Michael asked in a matter-of-factly tone

"The better question is: how good can you fight?" Lea asked

Michael smiled, "Well, I'm not the best, but I'm a brawler, once I start, I don't stop until one of us isn't breathing." he said

"Good, we need that kind of determination in the upcoming fight." Kani said

Michael nodded, "Great, it will be good to get off this mountain for a change." he said, seeming relieved

Lea looked toward the sun, "It's getting late, Michael, do you have a den nearby?" she asked

Michael's smile gained a hint of mischeviousness, "But Lea, we hardly know each other." he said

Kani took offense to the joke, "Ease off buddy, she's mine." he threatened

Michael's smile disappeared, "It was a J-O-K-E, do they not have humor where you guys come from?" he asked genuinely looking sorry for the joke

Kani looked at the younger male, he clearly was only joking, Kani decided to let him slide on this one

Kani grunted, "Yeah, and I'll give you your credit, that was pretty good." he said, shaking the lingering anger off

Lea sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots..." she said shaking her head and following the two to Michael's den

_'The rebellion grows a little more.'_ Kani thought to himself

* * *

"Madam Nala, where do you think that you are going?" Zazu asked Nala as she stormed out of the jungle

Nala looked back toward the hornbill, "I'm going to go look for my grandson." she said, determined not to let anything stop her

"Well, don't you think you could use six extra eyes on this little search?" Timon chimed in

Nala stopped

"You guys would help me?"

"It's what Simba would've wanted." Pumbaa said, joining the conversation

Timon nodded, "Yeah, it'll be like old times, 'cept instead of Simba, we got him." he said, pointing at Zazu with an angry scowl on his face

Zazu sighed, "Yes, but what you seem to be forgetting master Timon is that while I may not have the same fighting ability as the rest of you, that doesn't mean that I'll be sitting idly by whilst the battle is joined." he said

Timon pretended to claen his ears, "I'm sorry, you lost me at yes, can you say that whole thing over?" he said

Pumbaa snorted, "Come on Timon, he said he can fight, there's no need for undue confrontation." he said

Nala smiled, "Alright, you guys can help, but I'll go ahead and say, this is gonna be dangerous." she said

"Alright Mrs. I laugh in the face of danger, way to ruin the moment." Timon joked, jumping on Pumbaa's back

"Tally Ho!" Zazu shouted as he soared into the air

"Aww man, I wish I could fly." Pumbaa remarked watching Zazu gain altitude

Timon chuckled, "Maybe you could after a meal Pumbaa, If you sat right." he said

Nala nodded approvingly, "Let's go, we've got a lot of ground to cover guys." she said motioning the group forward

* * *

Tano forced Sara to go hunting, hoping she would leave the cub behind, however this was not the case, Sara had either hidden Uasi or brought him along, the latter being the most likely of the two, Tano stood alone, he stared blankly ahead

"Zira, I know you can hear me, I have terrible news. Sara gave birth to a cub two days ago." he said aloud

"She has become brave around this cub, I have been tempted to beat her newfound courage out of her, but for one reason or another, I cannot bring myself to do it in front of the cub. am I becoming weak Zira?"

Tano looked at the ground

"I would really appriciate some of your ruthlessness, I need to kill this cub before he gets too old, but as I said before, I am finding it hard to do anything in anger when the cub is around."

"I know that this is not love, the only one I've ever felt love for was you. Is it guilt maybe? or pity? or some form of spite? one of the weaker emotions that I believed gone from my body?"

"I am beginning to regret killing you Zira, I could use your help, you would kill Sara and the cub for making me feel this way."

"I am a murderer, so why is murder not my default action in this circumstance?"

"Perhaps if they caused a severe injustice?"

"Wait...Sara already has, and I cant bring myself to kill her."

"Damn, my head hurts now."

"I will sleep on this Zira, thank you for being a good listener, I love you."

Tano slowly got up and made his way into Pride Rock's den, he talked to his dead mate frequently now, he was fairly sure that killing her had made him lose his mind and that he was insane

But he madly wanted Zira to be alive, he cursed her for being one of the guilty ones, If only he'd given her a chance to swear her loyalty to him, maybe he wouldn't feel this way now, and he would be able to kill Sara and Uasi

"I blame this on you." he said aloud as he flopped down lazily

* * *

Sara did not know what to do, she'd taken Uasi with her on the hunt, now she had a wildebeest kill, she could not carry them both

"Tano is going to kill me if I don't come back with a kill of some kind Uasi, what am I going to do?"

The golden-brown furred cub rolled over in it's sleep, it opened one of it's blue eyes slightly and yawned

Sara smiled warmly, "You are just adorable, hopefully you will grow up to be like Simba and not like your father." she said, looking once again to the kill, and then the cub

"I have an idea, Tano can starve. After all, a mother's first and only priority is her child." Sara said, taking a bite out of the wildebeest

Sara ate her fill of the wildebeest, she then gently picked up Uasi and made her way back to Pride Rock, confident that Tano either wouldn't or couldn't do anything about what just happened

* * *

**A/N: I know, no Vitani and Ra part this time 'round. And I _may_ have inserted myself into the story with Kani and Lea but hopefully it won't be a catastrophe. (yes my name is Michael, and I live in the USA. go ahead and try to stalk me) anyhow, I wanted Tano to seem like he still has a shred of decency left inside him during his tiny little rant to himself.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, as I've said before, keep them coming, they are a major help to me.**

**Side note: Chapters will be longer from here on, I'll update as frequently as I can, sorry if it takes a couple of days.**


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter Six

Nala looked to the horizon, she saw a strange rock formation in the distance, it reminded her of Pride Rock in a way, only this rock looked like two broken capitol 'L's fused together

"Well would you look at that, pretty fancy looking digs over there eh?" Timon asked, pointing to the formation

Zazu swooped down, "It appears as though the rock is occupied, although I could not discern by whom." he reported

Nala nodded in understanding, "Good, let's go find out." she said starting toward the formation

Timon held up a hand to stop her, "Wait one second your highness, how do we even know we're barking up the right tree?" he asked nervously

"Never hurts to look Timon." Pumbaa chimed

Timon sighed and slapped his forehead, "Never hurts to look? Pumbaa are you nuts?" he asked, "These are_ lions _we're talking about, It always hurts to look."

Pumbaa shook his head, "I dunno, all the lions we've met so far have been nice to us Timon." he said

Nala sighed_ 'Timon and Pumbaa, you learn to love em...' _she recalled to herself with a smile

"If anybody makes a move for you Timon, you can always do that little dance you did for the hyenas." Nala joked

Timon shook his head, "I don't think so, you have no idea how hard it was to pull all of that stuff together last-minute." he said

Nala nodded, "Yeah, and lions may run faster than hyenas." she said, tracing an imaginary line across her throat and smiling

Pumbaa grunted, "Should'nt we be going?" he asked

Timon sighed dejectedly, "Oi, alright, you guys win, but lemmie go on record as saying I have a bad feeling about this." he said, climbing up on Pumbaa's back

Zazu laughed, "Don't worry madam, if he acts this way now, we shant have to worry about him during the final battle." he whispered in Nala's ear

"Well, lets get moving, we can be there by dark if we hurry." Nala said

Zazu lept into the air, "Right-o, I shall go ahead and tell them of your arrival." he said, flying toward the rock formation

* * *

Ra stood alone in the den, Vitani had decided to go on a hunt earlier and had not yet returned

"I s'pose I could catch up on my sleep..." he said aloud to himself

As he was about to lay down, he noticed a small blue dot on the horizon, he squinted to get a better look

"Is that Zazu?" he asked aloud, recieving no response

As the blue form got closer, Ra could see that it was Zazu, he ran out to meet the hornbill half way

"Zazu? what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see a familiar face

Zazu landed on a nearby rock, "Ah master Ra, you're alive! what pleasing news, who else is here with you?" the bird replied exitedly

"Well, no one at the moment, but Vitani should be coming back from a hunt soon, and Kani and Lea are due off the mountain 'ere any day now" Ra replied, "Who all is with you?" he added, hopeful that others made it out of the pridelands

"Madam Nala, Master Pumbaa, and Master Timon." Zazu answered

Ra shifted forward exitedly, "What of my Sara? any news on her?" he asked

Zazu shook his head, "I apologise Master Ra, perhaps Madam Nala would be able to tell you about her."

Ra sighed, "Well, 'ow far out are they?" Ra asked, looking out toward the horizon

Zazu motioned forward, "Just beyond that rise over there, with any luck, they'll be here by sunset." he replied

Ra nodded, "Alright, 'opefully Kani and Lea are on their way back, then we'll have a right sizeable force to take back the pridelands."

Zazu nodded approvingly, "Indeed, Tano will be hard pressed to take us all on by himself." he said, the confidence unmistakeable in his tone

Ra shook his head in confusion, "Wait just one minute, what do you mean 'all by himself?'" he asked

"Tano killed Zira after they took over, Madam Nala told us this."

"Well, that's a bit of good news."

"Indeed?"

"Yeah, means we have one less psycho to worry about."

"Oh, and here I was thinking it had a deeper meaning to it, I apologise master Ra."

"I did miss you old friend."

"And I you Master, it only seems like yesterday when your mother entrusted me with your education."

"Yeah, that's how I got this accent."

"The accent makes you seem sophisticated."

"I'm a right bloody Aristocrat ain't I?"

"Not when you say it like that."

"Oi, well shouldn't you be making your way back to Nala?"

"Indeed, I will tell her you pose no threat."

"Do 'urry back now."

* * *

Tano was furious, he found his rage nearing the uncontrollable levels that it had been at when he fought with Simba

"Tell me that again, and Sara, do sound like you mean it this time." he said, keeping a neutral face to hide the anger welling up inside

Sara cleared her throat, "I said, I hope you starve Tano, I'm no longer going to hunt for you, our son is the only thing that I care about." she said, almost too defiantly

Tano kept his cool, "Ok, so our son is all that you care about?" he asked in a creepy monotone as he walked behind Sara

"Is that not what I just said?" Sara said as though Tano were deaf

Tano severed Sara's tail with a quick flick of his wrist, Sara immediately cried out in pain and hit the dirt

"THEN YOU WON'T CARE ABOUT THAT NOW WILL YOU?" Tano boomed, the rage escaping all at once

Sara began hysterically crying, "Why...can't you...just KILL ME?" she screamed, waking Uasi, who was sleeping nearby

Tano motioned to the horizon, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT FOOD!" he shouted

Sara shot a fleeting glance at Uasi and ran out toward the plains, leaving both the cub and a small trail of blood behind

Tano looked over toward his son, "What is it about you that renders me powerless little one?" he asked, walking over to the confused newborn's side

"You are only four days old, so obviously I am not afraid of you, you would be dead in an instant if I could bring myself to kill you."

Uasi cocked his head and stared up at Tano, he let loose a tiny 'mew'

"You look like Simba, do you know that little one?"

"Mew?"

"Except Simba did not have sapphire blue eyes, those you got from Nala's side of the family. and I guess that fur color must've been from someone in Sara's family."

Uasi crawled over to Tano's side and yawned, he laid his head on Tano's forepaw and closed his eyes

"Yes, you are not making it hard for me to want to kill you."

Tano glared down at the now sleeping cub

_'Now would be the perfect time, just do it Tano, don't think twice.' _He thought

Tano felt one of his claws extend in reflex, he quickly drew it back, for some reason he was content with allowing the cub to sleep on him, he looked out to the horizon with a scowl, careful not to disturb Uasi's peaceful-looking slumber

"This is all your fault Sara." he said as though she were right beside him

* * *

"So tell us about yourself Michael." Lea called up to Michael, who was leading the two down the side of the mountain

Michael stopped and shrugged, "Me? there's not much to tell really." he said dismissively

Kani locked eyes with Michael, "It would help us get to know you better." he said, insistant on hearing the story

Michael sighed and stopped, "Alright, but let me just say that it's pretty boring." he said

Lea smiled encouragingly, "We'd still love to hear it."

* * *

**Michael's Backstory, Michael's POV**

I grew up in a pride to the north of here, my dad was the prince of my pride when mom had me, my grandparents shunned my parents for not waiting until they were the king and the queen, my Grandad came really close to disowning my dad, but he would always say "If I did that, you'd run off just like your brothers."

My dad had always told me of my uncles Mufasa and Taka, he said grandad abused Taka and one day both Taka and Mufasa ran away to start prides of their own

Well, I was about one year old when dad got word of Mufasa and Taka's deaths, he changed after that, he acted completely against his normal cheery character, guess I should've seen him killing himself coming.

Not to long after that, they found my grandparents dead in their den

My mother told me to go bring the one who caused my father all of that pain to justice, I used this as an excuse to run away, I found this mountain after several days of wandering aimlessly, it was cold and lonely, but it was my new home

I lived here until I was about two years old, one of my old friends found me after that, she told me that I needed to return to my home immediately

She also said it was because rogues had killed my mother, who had been ruling in my place while I was gone

We traveled together back to my home, we fell in love on the way, or at least I think that's what we did, we never actually mated, but I could not think of anyone else that I'd rather spend my whole life with

We confronted the three rogues together, somehow two early-adolecent lions managed to defeat three old rogue lions

But Talari was badly hurt in the fight, the life was rushing quickly from her broken body, I held her close and I cried, I pleaded with her to stay with me

She smiled warmly at me and spoke her last words, "I love you Michael."

I made it a point to never forget her

I was devestated by Talari's death, I did not eat, sleep or stop crying for weeks, I ruled my pride for a short, futile, pointless while, then I made my final decision as their ruler

I exiled myself

When I wandered back here, I heard an interesting bit of news from the pridelands, that King Simba had his oldest son return from the dead and kill off his entire pride, save two.

Simba's mate and some lioness named Sara

* * *

"Wait, What?" Kani interrupted

Michael nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was told." he said

Lea looked at Kani eagerly, "My mom and your grandma are alive Kani!" she said

Kani shook his head, "We don't know for sure Lea, let's try to keep our hopes at a realistic level." he said ruining her exitement

Michael sighed, "It felt good to tell you guys my story, I'm glad you talked me into it. he said

Lea nodded, "Tell you the truth, It wasn't boring at all." she said

"Hell, it's a whole lot more interesting than my childhood." Kani added

Michael smiled, "Gee, thanks, but now lets hear your stories, how did you two meet up?" he asked curiously

Lea smiled and looked over at Kani mischeviously, "Well, that is a long story, sure you have the time?" she said

"All the time in the world Lea." Michael replied

* * *

**Somewhere out in the Pridelands...**

The lioness awoke slowly, her vision was blurred and her whole body stung as though she had been attacked by a swarm of killer bees, as she attempted to stand her vision swirled, she wobbled shakily and fell on her side

"Ouch..." she remarked aloud

The lioness realized that she could not remember her name, or where she was, she looked up to the sky, a moonbeam shone down on her through the thick clouds, what was odd about the beam of light was that this was the only break in the thick clouds for as far as she could see in any direction.

Which, given her current state of wooziness, wasnt really all that far.

"What happened to me?" she asked aloud

Her mind suddenly and violently coughed forth a brief flashback, a fluttering butterfly on a bright and sunny day.

"Why can't I remember anything, where am I?" she asked, annoyed by the lack of another being there to answer her confused queries

She was finally able to fight back the wave of nausea and dizziness long enough to stand and make her way to a tiny pool of water nearby, she lapped up a few gulps of the cool blue liquid, then she looked at herself in the pool

A familiar pair of crimson eyes glared back at her in her reflection

"Who am I?" she asked once more, again recieving no answer

* * *

**A/N: My christmas present to all of my readers.  
****I present you with: Chapter Six. really sorry about the slow updates guys, but work got extremely hectic, I'll try to update again soon, but it could take anywhere from four days to a week.**

**Side Note: Tano may be growing too attached to little Uasi, I may have to step it down in the next chapter, but hey, Tano showed us he's not a complete pushover. :)**

**Read and review, and Happy 'olidays!**

**Gracias Mucho**


	7. A Second Chance at a One Time Shot

**Chapter Seven**

Kani looked up at the night sky, he vaguely recalled his mother saying that the kings of the past lived on as the stars, he wasn't too hopeful for a response, but he figured he'd try

"Dad, if you're up there, I could really use some help." he said, "I don't know what to do from here, Lea and Michael seemed to have it all figured out, but I'm lost." he added

"Kani? who are you talking to?" Michael asked as he approached from behind

Kani shook his head and sighed, "Nobody, I'm just thinking out loud." he said

Michael looked up at the sky, "I do that a lot, helps me ease my mind."

"What do you want Michael?"

"To talk to a friend"

"About?"

"If Tano did all of these terrible things to your seasoned fighters like Simba and your father, how are we supposed to kill him?"

"Superior numbers."

"That doesn't always work Kani."

"No, but we'll definitely have an advantage."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You sound really optimistic."

"Sarcasm Kani? no need for that."

"You're right, let's talk about other things."

"So, you and Lea, have you two taken things a more serious level?"

"No, I'm not sure she likes me that much anymore."

"Are you kidding with me right now? She's head-over-paws crazy about you Kani."

"Really? thought she could just barely stand me."

"This really isn't about Lea, is it? Kani what is bothering you?"

"I miss my parents, I never took the proper time to grieve for them after I learned they had died."

"I can leave you alone if you want."

"No, I'll be fine, you can stay."

"Kani, don't bottle this up, it'll mess you up on the inside."

"I know, I've been saving it for Tano for the past two years."

"I'm not your mother, but as your friend I advise you to vent some of that anger."

"Why?"

"It was my blind hatered that allowed Talari to be hurt."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Getting revenge on those who have wronged your family."

"I'm not going to lie to you Kani, it felt satisfying, but the satisfaction wears off quickly."

"Why? you've avenged the death of a loved one."

"Yes, but you realize you had to stoop down to the killer's level to do so."

"But Tano is a heartless monster, he killed his family, lionesses, and cubs for fun."

"And he should be punished for that, know however that you may still feel some guilt for killing him."

"I don't understand Michael."

"And your older than me, it feels like this whole conversation should be in reverse."

"Yeah, it does."

"So what happens when you become king Kani?"

"We'll try to rebuild, make the pridelands the way they used to be."

"A noble goal, but you'll need more than just me and Lea to accomplish it."

"I know, my aunt and Lea's dad can help too."

"Thank you for letting me help you Kani."

"Thanks for agreeing to help Michael, I had you all wrong from the start."

"Really? what did you think of me when we first met?"

"I thought you were a jackass."

"Oh."

"Just try not to hit on my girlfriend anymore and we won't have any further problems."

"No problem."

* * *

The lioness felt her spirits soar, maybe this lioness could tell her who she was, or failing that where she was at.

"Hey! hello there!" the lioness called to get the other's attention

She saw the other shoot a confused glance in her direction, the other began to walk over to where the lioness stood, she noticed the other was bleeding slightly

"Hello, who are you?" the lioness asked in the most polite tone she could muster

The other shook her head, "I must be near death, you're dead." she said

The lioness looked down at the ground, "No, I'm positive that I'm _alive_, did you know me?" she asked, attempting to let her body language show that she could not remember

The other seemed perplexed by the question, "Of course, we were best friends growing up." she said

"What happened to your tail?" the lioness asked, no longer able to ignore the blood dripping onto the ground

The other shook her head, "I disobeyed orders to care for my son, this was my punishment."

"Is your son ok?"

"I dont know."

"Is anyone watching him?"

"His father, but he isn't exactly father of the year material if you know what I mean."

"Are you not worried?"

"Extremely. but I'm not allowed to return without a kill."

"You're hunting in that condition?"

"I have to, otherwise I'm dead, and my son as well."

"You're dead if you keep forcing yourself to hunt, come here and relax."

"I can't. Tano will kill my baby if I do."

"Who?"

"By the great kings, you really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You don't remember what happened to you."

"Do I have to play twenty questions with you..."

"Sara, my name is Sara."

"Are you going to tell me what happened Sara? I'm at a loss."

"I saw Zira slit your throat. you were dead, they double checked."

"Wait, who?"

"Zira, Tano's dead servant."

"Get back to who I am, what's my name Sara?"

"Your name is...Kiara."

* * *

**A/N: Shortest Chapter in the world anybody?**

**Work let up a little, so I present round two (the final round) of the 'oliday chapters**

**So read and review, your reviews keep my creativity going!**

**Happy 24th readers, see you and this story in 2011!**


	8. The Family Reunion

**Chapter Eight**

Nala nuzzled Ra, "It's good to see you again Ra." she said, taking a step back and smiling

Ra nodded slowly, "And you too Nala, only wish Simba were 'ere." he said

Nala sighed, "Me too, where's my grandson?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject

"Up on that mountain there, they've been gone for quite some time now, I'm starting to worry." Ra said motioning to the large mountain in the distance

"Pardon me for being the one to ask, but why are Jr. and Mrs. Priss up on a mountain?" Timon asked, clearly not understanding

Ra smiled, "Bloody 'ello to you too Timmie. They're up there 'cause it's good training." he said

"I didn't think so when he first proposed it." a voice called from behind the group

Nala turned to face the speaker, "Vitani?" she asked

Vitani nodded, "The one and only, how are you doing Nala?" she asked

"Fine, now that I know a lot more survived Tano's attack than I'd originally thought." Nala replied, allowing a small smile to show on her face

Vitani turned her attention to Ra, "Why didn't you tell me we'd be having guests for our evening meal dear? I would've brought back a wildebeest instead of this antelope." she said motioning to a tiny antelope body laying behind her

Ra slapped his forehead playfully, "Oi I almost forgot Vitani, we'll be 'aving some guests for dinner." he said

Nala cocked her head in confusion, "You two are mated? when did this happen?" she asked

"Well, it's an interesting story that, me and 'Tani here were sparring the other day and she was kicking the tar out of me, so I pulled the old bait and switch on 'er and wound up winning our final round. things just kinda happened after that." Ra explained

Vitani laughed, "I overcame my fear of confined spaces that day too, been sleeping in the den ever since." she added with a wink

Nala continued to look concerned, "Ra, I have something to tell you that I think you'd want to hear." she said

Ra seemed uneasy at Nala's concern, "What? what happened Nala?"

Nala inhaled deeply, "Ra, Sara is still alive." she said

* * *

Sara's condition was worsening, Kiara noticed a visible change in her mannerisms, she had even passed out at one point

Kiara stopped, "Sara, you need to rest." she insisted

Sara shook her head and continued her slow pace forward, her head hung low, "Must...find...food...my son is...in danger..." she said weakly

Kiara jumped in front of her to stop her from continuing forward, "Look, I may not remember much right now, but I remember enough to know that you need to rest. you've lost a lot of blood." she said, forcing Sara to lie down

"You...honestly have...no recollection of...what happened?" Sara asked feebly

Kiara shook her head, "The only thing I remember is my name, and you had to help me with that one." she said

Sara smiled, "Maybe...the kingdom...isn't doomed...after all." she said as she drifted off to sleep

Kiara was worried, Sara needed food and water for herself, not to mention she was expected to bring back food for this lion 'Tano' who Kiara already hated

"Stay here, I've got this." she said to Sara

Kiara didn't exactly remember how, but if it was hunting that needed to be done, she would help Sara out

* * *

Tano sighed audibly as he awoke to Uasi staring at him, a curious look was adorned on the newborn's face

"And what do you want?" Tano asked, closing his eyes in frustration

Uasi licked Tano across his nose and let a loud 'Mew!'

Tano sighed again, "Surely you aren't hungry, your mother has only been away for a few hours." he said

The newborn licked Tano across the nose again

Tano growled slightly, "Get off of me." he demanded, scaring the cub

"What are you afraid of little one? I can't bring myself to hurt you...yet."

Tano's reassuring tone calmed the cub down slightly

"but when that day comes Uasi, I shall savor every slash of my claws into your skin."

Uasi crawled over to the side of Tano's head and began nuzzling him gently

"Oh, great. thank you." Tano said, sitting up

Tano left the den and made his way to the tip of the presentation area, he surveyed the pridelands in the early morning light

Tano sighed, "Zira, what is happening to me?" he asked aloud

"This is our kingdom, the one we took by the draw of blood, yet when I need to draw blood once more, the will to do so escapes me."

"Uasi looks so much like Simba, our most hated enemy."

"But even when I attempt to rationalize it like that, I still can't bring myself to do it."

"I desperately need your help my love, what am I to do?"

"I know you can hear me, could you find a way to answer me?"

* * *

"Michael, get up." Kani demanded in a low whisper

Michael rolled over and started to get up, Kani pushed him down into a low crouch

"Kani, what's going on?" Michael asked, looking around nervously

"Shhh! listen..." Kani said, quieting Michael

Michael heard the distant rasp of the tall grass shifting around, someone or something was headed their way

"What is it?" Michael asked in a low whisper

Kani shook his head, "I don't know, but it's been there for a while."

Michael nodded in understanding

"Wanna go see what it is Kani, It'd be a great way to train."

"It would."

The duo made their way to the spot the noise was originating from, they stopped just before a wide clearing in the tall grass, a dead wildebeest lie in the center, a massive pool of blood surrounding it.

"What do you think killed it Kani?"

"I don't know, but it's still around."

"How can you tell?"

"Take a whiff of the air and tell me you don't smell that."

"I do smell something, what is that smell Kani?"

"You've been a male for two years and you don't recognise the smell of a lioness?"

"Yeah, but she has a strange smell for a female."

"Yeah, she smells kinda like burnt fur, you're right."

"Maybe we should go Kani."

"You aren't scared of a lioness are you?"

"No."

"Then watch this..."

Kani walked into the center of the clearing and took a bite out of the wildebeest

"Get away from my kill." a voice called out from nearby

Kani smiled and slowly took another bite

In a blur the lioness was on Kani

"Kani!" Michael called out, rushing to help him

The lioness pinned Kani to the ground, as Michael ran over to his aid, she turned and cold clocked him across the side of the face

Kani stared into the older lioness' deep crimson eyes, suddenly something in his memory clicked, "M-Mom?" he asked in disbelief

The lioness cocked her head in confusion, "What are you talking about? I have no cubs." she said

"Mom, it's me, Kani."

"I don't remember you."

"How can you forget your only son?"

"Been having a lot of memory problems lately, but maybe you knew this and are trying to trick me, maybe I should kill you right now."

"I swear on my life that I am not trying to trick you mom, look at me."

"Fine, just to be sure though, what's my name?"

"Do you not remember it?"

"No, I do, just want to see if you do."

"Your name's Kiara."

"Very good, I won't kill you now."

"Thank the kings for that mom, I missed you."

"Why? was I not there for you?"

"No mom, I thought you were dead."

* * *

**A/N: Awww, what a somewhat familiar sounding reunion, just to clear up the confusion, Kani, Lea, and Michael are now off of the mountain, and Nala and the gang have met up with the remnant pride, will try to make this story last longet than ten chapters, but things are already looking like they are wrapping up, don't they? don't worry readers, looks can be decieving.**

**Keep on reviewing, I need help with the next chapter! throw some Ideas at me!**

**thanks guys!**


	9. A Turn for the Worse

**Chapter Nine**

"So mom, how did you get away from Tano?" Kani asked as they walked over to Michael's unconscious form

Kiara shook her head in frustration, "I can't remember Kani, I don't remember anything."

Kani looked down at Michael, he was out cold and he had a small cut over his eye from where Kiara had hit him, but other than that, he would be fine

Kani seemed confused, "You don't remember anything?" he asked in disbelief, looking back up at Kiara

"It's all a blur, I remember bits and pieces, like the fact that I was mated at one point, I don't remember his name though." Kiara said

A tear unexpectedly rolled down Kani's cheek, "You don't remember dad?" he asked as though the words hurt him

"Sorry to break this undoubtably happy moment up, but what just happened?" Michael asked, slowly opening his eyes and wincing in unexpected pain

Kani laughed and helped Michael to his feet, "My mom packs a wild right." he said

Michael looked at Kiara, "So, you're Kiara, Simba's daughter, I heard you were dead."

Kiara sighed, "That's been the general response to my presence, but as you've felt, I'm alive."

Michael rubbed the top of his head, "Don't remind me."

Kiara looked over to the wildebeest, "You tried to steal the kill I got for my friend Sara." she said unapologetically

Kani's eyes widened, "Lea's mom is alive?" he asked

Michael swatted Kani on the back of the head, "I told you that already." he said taking offense to Kani acting like it was new news

"So, what's our next move?" Kani asked Kiara

Kiara grabbed the kill and began dragging it away, "I'm going to go help Sara, I could use your help."

"No problem mom, let me go get Lea first." Kani said, heading back to where the trio was camped out

Kiara shifted impatiently, "Hurry, Sara is in bad shape."

* * *

Tano had literally followed the trail of blood right to where Sara laid, she rolled over in her near-comatose state and looked Tano in the eyes

"T-ano? wh- are you doing here?" Sara asked drowsily

Tano smiled, "Sara, I'm here to pull a thorn from my side."

Sara backed up slightly, "Wh- do you- mean?" she asked, fighting unconsciousness away

"Sara, isn't this what you've always wanted? to escape? as you said 'In the flesh...or in the spirit.' well you've had your fun in the flesh, time to become a spirit."

"But- wha- about Uasi?"

"The little one? I'll make sure he's just like his daddy."

"You...Bastard..."

"Words, never an effective weapon, even when wielded by the most charismatic."

"Why- don't- you pick on someon- who...fights back?"

"Sara, I'm an opportunist, I think you of all lionesses should've figured that out by now."

"What you are...is a monster...cold and soulless..."

"Again with the meaningless insults, I loved all of the _'Time'_ we spent together Sara, a damn shame that it'll be just me and the cub after this."

"I hope...you die- the mos- painful death..."

"I am already dead Sara, Simba and his pride made sure of that."

"We...had nothin- to do with- Simba's decision..."

"Simba damned his entire pride on the day he left me!"

"You've damned...yourself by killing us."

Tano snapped the dying lioness' neck, "No, I've cleansed myself." he said

* * *

Nala couldnt sleep, she stood on the face of Paradise Rock that faced the Pridelands, "My son, why have you done this?" she asked aloud

"I saw so much good in you when you were young, did Simba abandoning you really take all of that away?"

"No matter, Kani will soon be in his rightful place, and you will be dead."

"Nala? who are you talking to?" Vitani asked, approaching her from behind

Nala shook her head, "He was such a good little cub, how can he be so evil?" she asked

Vitani looked out to the pridelands, "Mother always used to say that when you expect something and it's not given to you, you must claim it, no matter what the means you use to do so." she said

Nala sighed, "It was never about the throne for Tano, he wanted Simba's pride to suffer."

"Kovu and Kiara's pride."

"Don't say her name Vitani, I could've saved her."

"No, she had a time, as we all do."

"But why has everyone I've ever loved had their time before me? It's not fair."

"Nala, you should know by now that life is not fair."

"Why can't it be though?"

"Only the kings know the answer to that."

"To hell with the great kings!"

"Nala, I understand that you're hurt, but this won't help."

"How can you not feel the same way? Kovu died in the attack too..."

"How did it happen?"

"Zira killed him before he could make any sort of move."

"Ra said he went down fighting, why would he lie to me like that?"

"It's not my place to reason for someone, go ask him."

"I think I will."

"Thank you for listening to what I had to say Vitani."

"Thank you for saying it Nala."

"Go easy on Ra."

"No, he's had it easy for too long already."

"Well don't kill him at least, he's still of some use to us."

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was nowhere close to being over! ****Chapter 10 is looking pretty interesting indeed, keep an eye out for it soon.**

**Thanks for reading, now review, review, review!**

**Thanks again.**


	10. The Break Up

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm so exited Kani! I get to see my mom again!" Lea shouted as she walked alongside Kani

Kani laughed, "Careful now, might wanna save some of that for when you actually see her again."

Kiara looked back, still carrying the wildebeest she asked, "So Kani, how long have you two known each other?"

Lea seemed confused by the question and answered for Kani, "I'm your best friend's daughter, Kani and I grew up together."

Kani cleared his throat to quiet Lea, he tapped three times on the top of his head and mouthed, 'She doesn't remember.'

Michael looked around, "Kani? I think we're in the Pridelands." he said

"Yeah, we went down the wrong side of the mountain, don't worry, I remember the easy way back to Paradise Rock."

"Good, climbing that thing takes forever." Lea said

Kiara motioned forward, "She's just over that hill there." she said

Lea shot ahead and vanished over the top of the hill

Michael laughed, "Guess she couldn't contain her exitement anymore." he said

Kani shook his head, "No, I guess not." he said, smiling

The trio jumped at the sound of Lea's scream, Kiara dropped the wildebeest and ran toward the sound, Kani and Michael not far behind

Lea stood over Sara's body, she was crying and shaking uncontrollably

Kani approached Lea slowly, "Lea? are you alright?" he asked

Lea glared up at Kani in anger, "AM I ALRIGHT? DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?" she screamed, her body shaking with rage

Kani nuzzled Lea reassuringly, "I'm here, it'll be ok." he said

Lea shook her head and backed away from Kani, "No, it won't. Not until Tano is dead." she said

"I'll let you deal the finishing blow yourself Lea."

Kiara looked down at Sara's body, "I'm sorry Sara, I should've been faster." she said, closing Sara's glassy, half-open eyes

Michael looked to Kani, "What now?" he asked

"Let's kill him! we have enough to do it!" Lea said to Kani, the hatred obvious

Kiara sighed and shook her head, "No. let's go back to this 'Paradise Rock' you keep talking about and gather the others you say are there." she said

"Yes, revenge can wait Lea, and we'll need all of the help we can get." Michael added

Kani nodded his agreement, "Alright, let's go. it's a three day walk back to Paradise Rock from here."

Lea stayed put, "No. I'm finishing this."

Kani stared in disbelief at Lea, "Lea, this is suicide and you know it."

"No it's not, I can kill him."

"Not by yourself you can't"

"I thought you loved me Kani."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you aren't willing to help me do this, you don't really love me."

"Lea, I do love you, you're just not being rational about this."

"So now i'm stupid?"

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"No Kani, you've made your opinion very clear, and you can take it with you straight to hell."

"I would say "I'll see you there." but they'll probably need you back in heaven."

"That's not going to work Kani, goodbye."

With that, Lea started the journey toward Pride Rock, which loomed ominously on the horizon

* * *

Tano looked over toward Uasi, the cub slept soundly in the back corner of the den

"Tano, why have you not killed him yet?" a strangely familiar voice called out to him

Tano looked around the den curiously, "Who's there? I demand you show yourself!"

"Same old Tano, always demanding, killing and raping something."

"Sara?"

"Guess again."

"Nala?"

"No."

"Zira?"

"Well you know what they say about the third time."

Zira's ghost materialized in front of Tano, causing him to jump

Tano was stunned, "But you- I..." he stammered

"Relax, I'm dead, just as you had always planned."

"You aren't mad?"

"A little disappointed, but not mad."

"You heard my pleas then?"

"I did, but I chose to ignore them, consider it repayment for what you did to me."

"I need your help, he can't be allowed to grow up."

"Tano, without me do you see what a disaster your life has become?"

"My life is fine, save for the little brat in the corner."

"I trust you've thought of a way to bypass your conscience?"

"You of all lions should know that I do not have one of those."

"But you do."

"You lie, look at what we did Zira, how could an individual who had a conscience do that?"

"Simba and his pride gave you enough of a reason to supress your conscience, but as for Uasi..."

"He is the offspring of the guilty."

"And he's your son."

"Damn you Zira, you aren't helping."

"That's because I can't."

"Then what use are you? begone."

"No, not yet. there was one thing I had to tell you."

"What?"

"Kiara is alive."

"What?"

"I know not how she was brought back, but she's alive."

"This is great..."

"Sarcasm is unbefitting of you Tano."

"Does she remember what happened to her on that night?"

"No. she remembers very little from her past life."

"A small bit of good news I suppose..."

"Indeed, but her memories will return to her eventually."

"So, I need to find her before her memories do?"

"You won't have to look very hard." Zira said as she disappeared, leaving Tano standing alone

"What does that mean?" Tano asked aloud, recieving no response

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me with the first chapter of 2011, enjoy!**

**Thanks for your reviews up to this point, they are very helpful to me.**

**Thanks for Reading, look out for chapter 11 soon!**


	11. Injury to Insult

**Chapter Eleven**

"Lea, Stop!" Kani called out as he tried to catch up to her

Lea started moving faster, "Why are you following me? I thought I was stupid." she said

Kani jumped in front of Lea, "Look, I'm all for killing Tano, but Lea if you do this now, _you _are going to be the one who dies." Kani said, a look of concern on his face

"Glad to see you still have faith in me" Lea said dismissively, jumping away from Kani and resuming her pace toward Pride Rock

"Lea, I DO have faith in you."

"No you don't, you never have."

"I had enough faith to run away with you."

"What?"

"Yo heard me."

"Prove it then."

Kani walked over to Lea and licked her across the face, "Don't throw your life away like this, I can't let you." he said

Lea began crying and nuzzling Kani, "He's taken so much from me Kani..." she said

"I know, but there is one thing he will never take away."

"What is that?"

"Me."

"I love you so much Kani..."

"I love you too Lea."

"What are we going to do? Your mom and Michael left us back there."

"I pointed out the way to Paradise Rock to them, they're going to get help."

"What are we going to do in the meantime?"

"We'll stay put, wait for them somewhere."

"I know a place."

"Where?"

* * *

Kiara looked back at Michael, with a sigh she said, "Well, you're awfully quiet."

Michael nodded, "Yeah, I'm worried." he said, looking down at the ground

"About Lea?"

"Yeah, her more than Kani, I only hope he can talk her out of doing something that stupid."

"There's more to it than just that, isn't there?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it, she's taken."

"Not quite."

"Please, they'll be over that little arguement like that. then he'll be licking all over her and hinting at mating with her..."

"You really do care about her, don't you?"

"Yes. but she's my best friend's girlfriend."

"You should at least let her know that you feel this way about her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I SAID NO!"

"Don't be that way with me boy."

"Look, I care about her, that doesn't mean that I love her."

"Sure, but let's say hypothetically that you do."

"No, Talari was my only love."

"Who?"

"One of my childhood friends, she died helping me take back my throne."

"Sound familiar?"

"...No, not really."

"You aren't a very good liar."

"I never had to be before, look, can we change the subject please?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"How you came back from the dead Kiara."

"I don't remember dying in the first place, and even if I did, when you die, you tend to stay that way."

"But every account of that night says that Zira killed you."

"Well, maybe she messed up somewhere."

"Then where were you for the past two years?"

"..."

"Kiara?"

"I'm trying to remember something, anything from that night would be great."

A strange rustling in a nearby bush made the two jump

"Here's a memory." Came a all-too-familiar voice with an eerie laugh

* * *

Nala stood in front of the remnant pride, in her best authoritative voice, she addressed the small crowd

"Fellow exiles, the time has at last come for us to retake what is rightfully ours." She said

"Oi, what about Kani and Lea?" Ra chimed

Nala sighed, "We will hopefully meet up with Kani and Lea on the way there."

Vitani glared over at Ra, "Can we leave him here?" she asked Nala

Nala shook her head, "No Vitani, we need everyone."

"But he lied to us." Vitani said

Ra rolled his eyes, "I lied because I thought it'd lift your spirits a little Luvvie."

Nala cleared her throat to silence the two, "Look, you two need to lick and make up on this right now." she demanded

Zazu chimed in, "Yes master Ra, you and Madam Vitani should'nt be fighting like this." he said

Ra looked over at Vitani with a sigh, "Sorry I lied to you luv, would you be so kind as to forgive me?" he asked

Vitani mulled it over for a few moments, "I suppose you did lie to protect my feelings, so I'll let it go this time. but if you EVER lie to me again about anything, consider this little fling we have going over." she replied

Nala smiled, "Good, now that that's over, any further questions?" she asked

Timon raised his hand

"Yes Timon?"

"Nala, your highness, I'm getting cold feet on this one here."

"Hakuna Matata not helping you out any more?"

"No, it's just that if Tano killed everybody like you say he did, what makes you think we have a better shot at icing him?"

"You just gotta trust me Timon."

"Yeah, I do. I just though I'd air my discomfort is all."

"Noted, anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good, let's go."

Nala nodded, "If no-one else has any more questions."

Nobody spoke up

"Well alright then, let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: Not a very long chapter, but I think it said what needed to be said. **

**Keep the stream of reviews flowing, they help keep my creativity from drying up.**

**Thanks!**


	12. Love Finds it's Way Again

**Chapter Twelve**

Kiara spun in the direction of the voice, "Who's there?" she asked demandingly

A lion stepped out of the nearby brush, his golden-brown body was covered in scars, he was missing half of an ear, he wore a sickening smile on his face, and his sapphire blue eyes were locked onto Kiara

"Hello sister, how are you doing?"

"Tano."

"Ah. you remembered, very good."

Michael dropped into his fighting stance with a vicious snarl

Tano chuckled, "How cute." he said, looking at Michael

"Get over here and I'll show you how 'cute' I really am." Michael retorted

"I'll pass on that one little cub. but thank you for your offer." Tano shot back

Michael growled, "Cub? I'm three years old, more than old enough to kill you." he threatened

Kiara stepped in front of Michael, "Settle down." she said

Tano laughed, "Yes, settle down little one, wouldn't want you to tire out too fast."

"What do you want Tano? and do be quick about it." Kiara said, striding confidently over to Tano, a look of disgust on her face

"You to tell me where I can find your son and his little whore. If you tell me, no harm will come to you or them."

"And why should I believe a word you say? you killed Sara."

"A decision that already has brought me and my son endless joy."

"Your son?" Michael chimed in

"Is it not necessary for a king to have an heir?"

"You aren't the rightful king, Kani is."

"Not after I strip him of his will to live and force him to swear loyalty to me."

"That will never happen."

"You are pretty defiant for one so young. A useful trait indeed."

"And you are pretty insane. I'll never help you."

"Nor will I." Kiara added, nodding her agreements

Tano smiled, "Before I kill you sister, I'm curious, do you remember what happened on that night?"

A sudden and headache inducing flashback came to the forefront of Kiara's mind

* * *

**Kiara's flashback, 2 years earlier...**

Kiara stood in a small den, a lioness that reminded her of Sara sat in tears toward the back

_'Where could they have gone Kiara? My Lea doesn't know how to fend for herself."_

_'Sara, It'll be alright, Kovu will find them, I'm sure.' _Kiara replied

_'Yeah luvvie, we'll find 'em.' _The male in the corner reassured Sara

_'I hope you are right.'_

An elderly lioness entered the den, she had tears streaming down her face and she was short of breath

_'Mom, what's wrong?"_

_'Tano...him and Zira...killing everyone... we have to get away from the pridelands.' _the lioness replied

_'Nobody is going anywhere.' _Came a voice with a sinister laugh

_'Kiara, you and Ra run, go find the cubs and get out of here, we'll hold off Zira and Tano.'_

_'Mom, that's suicide.'_

The lioness nodded, _'Your father just did the same to give you a chance. now go.'_

* * *

A tear fell from Kiara's cheek, "I...Remember." she said, a look of shock on her face

Tano began laughing

Kiara growled loudly, "You monster, I'll kill you!" she said

"Ah the 'm' word again, when will everyone realize that that word doesn't phase me."

"Kiara, what do you remember?" Michael asked, worried

"Everything."

"What happened?"

"He killed Kovu, my father, my mother, my best friend, and everyone else in my pride."

Tano shook his head, "No Kiara, Nala and Ra are alive, and Kovu's sister."

"Do you remember what he did to you?" Michael asked

Kiara nodded, "I remember what he told Zira to do to me." she said

Tano laughed, "Michael here doesn't really care about you Kiara, he just wants to know how you came back, so he can have his precious Talari."

Michael's rage neared the boiling point, "Shut your mouth! You aren't allowed to say her name!"

"It appears I struck a nerve."

"Shut. up."

"You know what really confounds me? That she would even fall for you, you abandoned your pride."

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Then you go and honor what she died for by giving it all up? Selfish little shortsighted cub."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Michael screamed, no longer able to contain himself anymore, he threw himself at Tano, lashing out at the older Lion's face

Tano hit the side of Michael's head with a devestating right, slinging him aside, he hit the ground and was immediately back on his feet

"You'll need to hit harder than that." Michael said, spitting some blood onto the ground

"You know Michael, I can't give you Talari, but I could give you Lea."

Michael jumped back toward Tano with a small 'Roar', Tano plucked him out of the air and pinned him to the ground by his throat

"Listen to me Michael, you need not fight me. I am the pathway to all your heart's desires."

"Michael, don't listen to him." Kiara called

Michael looked up at Tano, "How do you know so much about me?" he asked

Tano laughed, "It is my job to know my enemies, and all of their weaknesses." he said, smiling widely on the word 'weaknesses'

"I have no weaknesses." Michael declared

"Oh really? not even for innocent little Lea and those silvery-blue eyes."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"But you wont have to Michael, just end this rebellion with me and I promise you anything you want: Power, Lea, a throne that would make Talari proud to see you rule."

Kiara tackled Tano off of Michael, "Run Michael, go to Paradise Rock, tell them to attack now!" she called out as she blocked Tano's rapid retaliatory strikes

Michael didn't move, the confusion was evident in his expression as he stood

"Michael?"

* * *

Kani awoke slowly, Lea rolled over and looked him in the eyes, a warm smile on her face

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked

Kani cocked his head quizzically, "Well someone's in a good mood." he said

"Yeah, after what happened last night, how could I not be?"

"The early part of last night, or after we reached the jungle?" Kani asked, still confused at Lea's behavior

Lea sighed, "After we reached the jungle, obviously." she said as though Kani was stupid

"Just checking." Kani said, finally returning the warm smile

"Do you remember your grandparents telling us stories about this place?" Lea asked, looking around

"Yeah, this is where they fell in love."

"It's also where they first argued."

"Why do you always remember the bad parts of a story?"

"'Cause that's all ours has been so far, one bad part after another."

"I know, but I see a good part coming up."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you and I will kill Tano, and take back the pridelands."

"Glad to see you're so confident."

"You aren't?"

"About as confident as I was the day when we were running away."

"Wow, you need to have some faith Lea."

"I do, I just have this bad feeling too..."

"Relax, we'll be just fine."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"So, how long do you think it'll be before they find us?"

"Six days at least, I hope mom and Michael hurry."

"Yeah, me too. I want to kill Tano really bad."

"I got that impression last night when you were running toward Pride Rock with murder in your eyes and vengeance on your mind."

"I wasn't thinking last night Kani, shut up."

"Not even when we showed up here?"

"No, when we got here, I started thinking clearly again."

"Well that's good to know."

"I love you Kani."

"I know that Lea."

* * *

**A/N: So, by show of hands, who saw this coming? **

**be on the lookout for chapter 13 here soon folks.**

**Thanks a lot!**


	13. Tribulations and Revelations

**Chapter Thirteen**

_'Nala.'_

Nala spun around toward the voice, _'Who's there?' _she asked

Nala knew she was dreaming, but this dream was like no other she'd ever had before, the land around her erupted into flame and the once peaceful looking scene turned into a nightmare

_'Stop hiding, show me who you are.' _she demanded of the voice as she frantically scanned the flaming countryside

_'Turn around, let me show you the price of revenge.' _The voice said

Nala uneasily did as she was told, and as she did so, the scene changed again, she was now standing above Pride Rock, the flames engulfed the dried brush all around the massive granite formation.

_'Pride Rock, the home of countless rulers, many have fought and bled for these lands.' _The voice began

_'What am I supposed to be watching here?' _Nala interrupted

_'Patience, do you not remember this night?' _The voice asked

Nala did remember this scene, this was the night that Simba took the throne from Scar

_'The rise of young Simba to power, a righteous event to be sure, but every action has consequences, does it not?' _The voice asked

The scene changed yet again, to the interior of Pride Rock's main den, Nala painfully recalled that this was the night that Simba had returned from his search for young Tano, Nala observed herself crying and nuzzling Simba for support

_'This was the night that Zira tried to assassinate us.' _Nala said aloud

_'Indeed, but were it not for Simba's sudden rise to power, Zira would've had no motive to attempt such a risky move.' _The voice said

Nala continued to watch the scene play out in front of her, Zira entered the den with her head hung low in false sympathy, she was flanked by four lionesses on either side of her

Nala wanted to cry out in warning to herself and Simba, but they acted as though she wasn't there

_'What are you trying to tell me?' _Nala asked aloud

_'Nala, is patience really that hard for you to understand?' _The voice asked, seeming slightly annoyed

_'It is when you are forcing me to relive parts of my life that I'd rather not.'_

_'You mated with Simba again on this night, Kiara was the result.' _the voice continued as though Nala had said nothing

The scene flashed forward to the presentation of Kiara, Nala smiled as she watched herself and Simba bring the newborn out to be seen by all

_'The birth of your Daughter Kiara, one of the happiest moments in your life if I'm not mistaken.' _The voice said

_'Yes, but what relevance does this have to our discussion?'_

_'EVERY action has a consequence Nala.'_

The scene flashed to a desolate place, from a small cave stepped an adolecent male lion with a off-white mane and blue eyes, his malnourished body was covered in scars and he was missing a small portion of his tail and half of one of his ears

_'Tano?'_ Nala asked, surprised to see this scene at all

_'The abandoned son, this is that same day, the so-called happiest day of your life.' _The voice said

A vulture landed on a dried branch nearby and called out to Tano, Nala couldn't make out their conversation, but afterward there was a visible change in the way that Tano acted, he shattered a dead tree nearby in a show of anger

_'What happened?' _Nala asked

_'Tano had just learned of your daughter's birth, this was one of the two things that drove him to kill in the way that he did.'_

_'And the second thing?'_

_'It happened about four years later.'_

The scene then changed to Nala, Kiara, Simba, and Kovu standing out on the end of Pride Rock

_'This was the day that you and Simba handed control over to Kiara and Kovu, the first time that's happened in this land's history.' _The voice said

_'We figured they were ready to rule, Simba and I had a lengthy discussion the night before about this.'_

_'Indeed, but once Tano caught wind of this, it doomed almost the entire pride to death.'_

Nala shook her head, _'Please, don't make me relive that night, please.' _she begged

_'I'm sorry.' _the voice said as the scene changed to the interior of Ra and Sara's den, Nala saw her and Sara in a face-off with Zira, Nala watched Sara turn to Ra and yell for him to run

Nala turned away from the memory, _'No, don't make me watch anymore.' _she pleaded with the voice

_'No, you must watch.' _the voice insisted

Nala felt her head turn back to the unfolding scene, her and Sara were bowed before Zira

_'Tell me Nala, why did you swear an oath to Tano and Zira, why not try to fight them then?'_

_'The oath took up a lot more time, it gave Ra a chance to get away!'_

_'How noble, to sacrifice the next two years of your life for him to escape and raise the cubs.'_

_'I always thought so, was it not?'_

_'It was, but soon after you left, another complication entered the picture.'_

The scene reverted back to Pride Rock's den, Sara lay alone in it, she cradled something in her forearms

_'She named her son Uasi.'_

_'They...had...a son?'_

_'Yes Nala, did you not think it was going to happen eventually?'_

_'I knew it would.'_

_'If you kill Tano, and little Uasi grows up and finds out, you are setting the stage for the next usurper.'_

_'What are you saying?'_

_'Never let Uasi find out about his parentage.'_

_'Has Tano not killed him?'_

_'He can't, he won't acknowledge it, but he loves Uasi.'_

_'There's a thought, Tano actually loving something.'_

_'He loved you Nala, that's why he had you go on hunts, so you were as far away from his wrongdoings as possible.'_

_'Are you saying...he still has a heart?'_

_'Buried beneath all of that anger, but yes.'_

_'Then there's a chance of saving him?'_

_'Good luck with that one. The only way he's giving up the throne is if he is dead.'_

_'But he's my son, reguardless of what he's done, I don't think I can kill him.'_

_'All of that will work out in time Nala, before I go, Kani and Lea are waiting for you in the jungle.'_

_'They are?'_

_'Yes. They've mated, which is a substantial weakness for Tano to exploit, were he to find out.'_

_'He most likely will find out too...'_

_'He does have a knack at finding out things that noone wants found out.'_

_'And he'll use them against you too.'_

_'Indeed, and Nala?'_

_'What?'_

_'Tell Kiara that I love her, when you see her again.'_

**A/N: Whoa, I didn't mean to make this chapter a one viewpoint chapter, but there was so much for the strange voice to tell Nala. by the way, who's figured out who the strange voice was? did I make it too obvious?**

**Anyway, you've read it, now please review, next chapter is wrap-up-time then fifteen will be the final battle!**

**Thanks for stcking around this long guys!**


	14. An Unexpected Turn

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kiara broke contact with Tano and dashed away as quick as her paws would carry her, she cursed Tano for getting inside Michael's head in the way that he had.

Kiara ran for the better part of the early morning, she followed Kani's rudementary directions to the best of her abilities, to her surprise at about mid-day she came across an encampment on the boundary between the Outlands and the Pridelands

Nala watched as the newcomer drew closer, as she reached the edge of the encampment Nala recognised who it was.

"Kiara?" Nala asked in disbelief, her jaw slackening a little

"Mom." Kiara said as she ran over to Nala's side

Nala embraced her daughter warmly, "I thought you were dead." she said, tears welling up in her eyes

Kiara looked back toward the Pridelands, "I almost was." she said

Nala seemed puzzled, "What do you mean?" she asked

Kiara smiled, "It doesn't matter right now mom."

Nala nodded her agreements, "You're right, what matters is that you're alive and well." she said, looking around the small encampment

Kiara followed her mother's gaze, "I'm glad that this many made it out, I was worried." she said

Nala hung her head, "I only wish more could've made it. we could really use Kovu or your father right now." she said in a defeated tone

"I couldn't agree more." Kiara said, letting a long sigh

"Kiara, you're bleeding, are you hurt?"

"Yeah, It's not that bad though."

"Well, what happened?"

"Tano found us."

"Us?"

"Kani and Lea picked up a rogue on top of the mountain, he was traveling with me."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, Tano was getting inside his head."

"And you left him there?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, he wasn't responding to me."

"So Tano did get to him."

"I don't know."

"That's what it sounds like, maybe we'll be able to talk him out of it before..."

"We have to kill him?"

"I didn't say that."

"No mom, you didn't, but I hope he's alright."

* * *

Michael watched as Tano circled him slowly

"Are you going to kill me?" Michael asked, his tone neutral

Tano shook his head, "No, you are useful to me, provided you agree to help me destroy this uprising." he replied

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to betray my best friend and the remainder of his family?"

"Betrayal is such a nasty word for it Michael, and just think, you'll have Lea to show for it."

"Why am I even listening to you?"

"Because deep down you don't really care for them as much as you say you do."

"No, I do care, they came along and showed me that my life wasn't meaningless."

"But Michael, it never was, your life can be full of meaning."

"What if I refuse your offer Tano?"

"Then your life loses all of it's meaning right here."

"In that case, I refuse." Michael said with an arrogant grin

"Are you sure? I don't do second chances." Tano asked

Michael took a deep soothing breath and flexed his foreclaws, "I said...No." he said, keeping the grin

"Arrogant fool. now you die!" Tano said with a growl as he lept toward the younger lion

Michael narrowly avoided Tano's charge, he laid into Tano's right side with his claws, re-opening several of his scars

Tano slung Michael off of him with minimal effort, Michael landed on his side nearby and was slow to stand back up

"Come now Michael, you really must do better than that."

Michael growled in frustration, "Watch me." he replied as he lept toward Tano

Tano caught Michael's left forearm in his mouth in mid-swing and flung him to the ground, breaking the limb in the process

"Oh dear Michael, it appears I've broken your arm." Tano said with a false look of concern on his face

Michael somehow managed to stand, "The kings saw fit to give me a spare."

Tano nodded, "Commendable, your will to fight trancends physical discomfort." he said, looking over the injured adolecent with contempt

Michael glared at Tano, "Oh, it hurts like hell, don't get me wrong." he said

Tano laughed, "Just think, this is what I'll do to Lea, make her suffer and watch as everything she's ever loved dies."

Michael spat a mouthful of blood, "You really are heartless, aren't you?" he asked

"It's one of my defining attributes."

"Well? why don't you finish the job then? I'm wide open."

"Indeed, but I think I'll let you know that before I kill Lea, her and I will have a good time in the den."

Michael's eyes widened in fury, "You bastard." he spat

"Hit a nerve there did I? Yes and I've often wondered in what way I'm going to kill her, perhaps I'll bleed her slow, y'know, make it interesting for a couple of days."

Michael's rage built quickly, "Shut up." he demanded

"Oh come now Michael, you aren't going to blow up at me again are you?"

"No, I'm not in the condition to be blowing up at anyone."

"Not even when you picture me doing all of those terrible things to sweet innocent little Lea? Just think how disappointed Talari would be at your lack of a backbone right now... what a shame."

Michael's rage hit the boiling point, "Hey Tano?" he asked

"What?"

Michael lept forward and struck Tano across the face, digging his claws in deep, as Michael scratched out Tano's right eye, he felt Tano's claws raking across his throat

_'I'm coming home Talari.' _was Michael's last thought

Tano looked down at Michael's body with his one good eye, "Perhaps you were a better fighter than I gave you credit for, good job young one." he said

* * *

"Who the heck are you?" the meerkat asked Kani

"Relax, relax, I'm Kani." Kani said, trying to calm her down

Lea looked down at the meerkat, "He's Simba and Nala's grandson."

The meerkat seemed surprised, she ran back behind a large tree and shouted, "Uncle Max! Simba's grandson's here!"

a distant voice yelled back, "the one who killed everyone?"

"No! Kiara's son." the meerkat shouted back

"Oh, I'll be right out then, one second."

The meerkat walked back around to where Kani and Lea were sitting, "Can't believe I didn't see it before, you're the spitting image of Kovu." she remarked

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Kani asked

"Long time ago, back when you were just a little thing. I'm Timon's mom, you can call me Ma."

Another meerkat rounded the tree, he jumped when he saw Kani and Lea, "You didn't tell me that there were two of them."

Ma stood the other meerkat up and dusted him off, "Uncle Max will you relax." she said

"Well then, who is she?" Uncle Max demanded

Lea smiled mischeviously and said in a deep voice, "Your worst nightmare."

Ma laughed at the joke, "Max, isn't it obvious? they're mates."

Uncle Max took a brief smell of the air, "Yeah, they still got that new mate smell too...oi."

Ma became suddenly serious, "I heard about what happened, Timmie and Pumbaa were torn up pretty bad over it, and so were me and Max. we did help Simba take over after all."

Uncle Max nodded, "Best group of lions I'd ever met. Actually contemplated attacking Tano myself."

Ma hit Uncle Max on the shoulder, "That would've been the stupidest thing you ever did Max."

Lea sighed, "I actually thought of doing the same thing."

"I'm with Ma, worst idea ever by yourself." Kani said

"So, what are you two doing here? Timmie and Pumbaa left with Nala and Zazu a long time ago." Ma asked

"We're lying low until they start their attack on the Pridelands." Kani explained

"Count us in then, wouldn't want to miss this thing a second time."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Uncle Max asked, "We're meerkats, how are we supposed to fight a lion?"

Ma smiled, "Max, chill out for a moment, we've got lions on our side. As in more than one, and Tano? he's only one lion."

Uncle Max sighed a long sigh, "Ok, alright, we'll wait for everyone else here, then we'll attack."

* * *

**A/N: Wouldn't be a true LK fanfic if I didn't include Ma and Uncle Max in there somewhere. sorry for taking so long with this update, last week, my girlfriend left for california, then immediately afterward my computer stopped working, then right after that my xbox red ringed. it's just one thing right after another right now. this chapter felt kinda strange to write, maybe it's because I killed myself off in it (literary suicide?) but hey, it will all work out in the end (winks) thanks to my friend ThunderMike for throwing me some suggestions.**

**Keep up the reviews people! you have no idea how helpful they are to me!**

**Chapter Fifteen coming soon... someone start playing the song "Final Countdown"**

**Thanks guys!**


	15. The Ragtag Rebellion

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kani, Lea, Ma, and Uncle Max had met back up with Nala and the rebellion, wasting no time, the group started for Pride Rock.

"So, Grandma, It's been a while." Kani said

Nala looked back and smiled, "Yes, yes it has, you grew up nice though." she said

Lea smiled her mischevious smile, "I always thought he was a bit on the skinny side myself." she joked

Nala chuckled to herself, "Well, to say I saw this coming a mile away would be an understatement."

Kani seemed confused by Nala's statement, "Saw what coming?"

"Us, you moron." Lea said, clearly joking about the "moron" part

"Sheesh, you do 'ave your mum's attitude, don't ya?" Ra commented, not knowing his daughter didn't mean it

Vitani slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Hush, she was joking, stay out of their conversation." she whispered

"Well, we all know who wears the mane in that relationship, eh Pumbaa?" Timon commented

Pumbaa seemed uneasy answering, "I don't really think it's any of our business Timon."

"He's right, plus they're lions, you dont want to go picking on something that can eat you in one swift 'snap' of it's jaws." Uncle Max added, motioning a set of jaws snapping suddenly with his hands

Zazu landed on Kiara's shoulder, "You're awfully quiet your highness, is their anything I might do to help you?" he asked, genuinely concerned

Kiara shook her head, "No Zazu, I'm fine, just not feeling like talking much right now."

"Might I inquire as to the reason for your suddenly immovable jaw my queen?"

"You might, I don't have an answer for you but inquire away."

"Ah. Very well. If you do need someone to talk to, that's what a majordomo is for."

"Thanks."

"It is my job madam, no need to give thanks."

Nala looked back toward Kiara, "Still worried about that rogue, aren't you?" she called back

"How did you..."

"You were never difficult to read Kiara."

"And you were always too perceptive mom, but yeah, I am worried about him."

"You've got nothing to worry about mom, Michael can handle himself." Kani said reassuringly

"If you say so."

* * *

The group arrived at the watering hole at midday

Nala motioned for them to stop, "Hold here for a moment guys, drink some water, we don't need anyone dying of dehydration."

"That would be the least violent way to go." Uncle Max observed

"Quiet Max, drink some water." Ma demanded

Nala took a quick drink and moved over to a medium sized rock nearby, she jumped on top of it and laid out, absorbing the heat from the midday sun looming above

_'Hey Nala.'_

_'Hi Simba.'_

_'Come on, I just heard about this really cool place.'_

_'Simba, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath...'_

_'But where is this 'really cool place?'_

_'Oh...Around the water hole.'_

_'The WATER HOLE? What's so great about the water hole?'_

_'I'll show you when we get there...'_

Nala was surprised that she remembered this, that had been a long time ago when it had happened, but she could definitely see the irony in this memory, she allowed herself to laugh a little before going back to relaxing

"Well, someone's comfy aren't ya?" Ra said as he walked over to Nala's side

Nala opened one eye and looked over at Ra, "It may be my last chance to do so, so I'm going to relax." she said

Ra nodded understandingly, "Got a good point there. Maybe I'll go find a place for me and 'Tani to go do the same." he said

"Just don't call her that, she hates that nickname."

"Oh I know, still got the scar from the last time I called 'er that."

"What's everyone else doing?"

"Well, Kani and Lea are still over by the water, Pumbaa, Timon and his family are rehearsing digging a tunnel for some reason, Zazu is keeping Kiara company, they're talking about all sorts of stuff, and Vitani's over there, that's where she used to sleep back when she lived here."

"Do me a favor Ra."

"What is it Nala?"

"Tell everyone to relax like they are for the next couple of hours, we don't start moving again 'till sunset."

"Will do, sorry I interrupted your R&R."

"It's alright, I wasn't that relaxed anyway."

* * *

Tano opened his good eye slowly, Uasi was making some sort of noise as he slept and it was preventing him from going to sleep, he made his way over to where the cub lay, he could see it swatting one of it's forepaws at the air

Tano sighed, "Roll over young one, you are having a bad dream." he said, gently nudging Uasi with his left forepaw

Uasi shot awake, he looked up at Tano with a look of curiosity on his face

"I did not mean to wake you." Tano said, looking into the cub's deep blue eyes

Uasi let a bored sounding 'Mew' he crawled a couple of feet over from where Tano woke him and fell back to sleep quickly

Tano let a quiet chuckle, "Well, that one resolved itself, goodnight you little brat." he said, flopping back down and trying to go to sleep

Unable to do so he stood and walked outside the den, the midafternoon sun poured forth light and heat onto the Pridelands

A vulture landed on a dead tree nearby, "My lord, I have terrible news." it called to Tano

"What is it?" Tano asked, annoyed by the sense of urgency in the scavenger's tone

The vulture paused for a moment, "The Rebels lord Tano, they're in the Pridelands."

Tano smiled

"Why are you smiling my lord, should you not be worried?"

Tano shook his head, "No, there's no need for me to be worried."

"Do expalin that one to me lord."

"Aeris, you have been my advisor for how long?"

"Ever since I found you in that Kings-forsaken little hole in the ground back when you were a cub."

"Indeed, and when have you known me to worry?"

"Never, pressure actually calms you down if I'm not mistaken."

"It does."

"But my lord, they outnumber you by a vast majority."

"I know."

"They could very easily kill you."

"I am prepared to die."

"What of Uasi, your son?"

"I shall see to it that he is prepared to die as well."

"What of me?"

"Aeris, you could feign ignorance and get away with it, you are after all, a scavenger."

"You truly wise beyond your years my lord, I shall await word of the battle's outcome back at your old cave."

"May the wind be beneath your wings old friend."

"And may your strikes always hit something vital my lord."

"Indeed thay shall, now go, wouldn't want to risk one of the rebels seeing you fly away from here."

"One last thing, lord Tano."

"Yes?"

"Give 'em hell."

* * *

**A/N: Lemmie start out by saying sorry, I had every intention of extending this chapter out to include the final battle, but I suppose that will have to wait 'till next chapter, hope you guys aren't too mad at me. **

**Stick with me, the final battle is gonna be good.**

**Reviews are appriciated**

**Thanks guys!**


	16. Final Chapter: Confronting True Evil

**Final Chapter/Chapter Sixteen**

Nala, in her quickest stride made her way to the entrance to pride rock's den

"Tano! get out here!" She shouted into the cave

Sinister sounding laughter came from behind her

"Mother, is there a reason you're shouting?" Tano said, trying not to let his tone show how angry he truly was

Nala spun around quickly, "Son, can we talk about this?" she asked, trying to avoid conflict

Tano nodded slowly as if considering it, "We could I suppose, I don't see what good it'll do." he said

Nala exhaled slowly, searching for the most neutral sounding words in her vocabulary she asked, "Tano, I only want to know why, why did you come here and do what you did? Why did you not let Simba have a second chance?"

Tano laughed, "Ha! Simba didn't let me have a second chance, so why should I have even bothered putting forth the effort?" he asked, letting his inner anger show a little

Nala was disgusted, "And that make slaughtering innocent cubs and lionesses ok?" she asked

Tano nodded, "Yes mother, it does, none of them helped me; I say that made all of them guilty by inaction!" he spat, the rage that he'd been trying to supress now bubbling it's way to the surface

Nala shook her head slowly, letting a tear fall from her cheek she asked, "My son, I saw so much good in you when you were young, did Simba leaving you out there really take all of that away from you?"

"_That_ Tano died out there on the plains a long time ago." Tano declared

Nala appeared hurt by Tano's words, "Tano, I don't want you to get hurt, I'm your mother, and even though you are a murderer I still love you. Step down please..." she begged

Tano walked over to Nala, whispering in her ear he said, "I'll step down, when I draw my last breath."

The light left Nala's eyes, "So be it then..." she said in a blank monotone

Nala suddenly turned around and shouted, "NOW!"

Kani, Lea, Ra, Vitani, and Kiara charged over to where Nala was

Tano began laughing, "Well now mother, this is hardly even fair, it's six against one."

"Fairness went away when you killed my father." Kani spat, snarling at Tano

"And my mother." Lea added with a growl

Nala stepped in front of the others and added, "And Simba."

Tano looked at his mother as she dropped into her combat stance, "I took pleasure in killing him mother, you should know that."

Nala snarled in disgust, "He didn't have to die!" she spat

Tano dropped into his combat stance, "Oh yes he did. so did everyone else, even that nice rogue, Michael."

Lea growled, "You..."

Tano shot a quick glance over to Lea, "He did give me this nice parting gift though." he said, motioning toward his bad eye

Lea had had enough at this point, she charged Tano with a loud 'roar'

Tano deflected Lea's charge, sending her slamming into a rock, Lea did not move from where she landed

"LEA!" Kani shouted, horrified that she might be dead

Tano laughed, "Love, not so permanent after all, right Kani?" he taunted, intending every word to further enrage the adolecent

Nala turned to Kani, "Don't let him get to you, this is how he wins." she warned

"Kani, you've got to stay calm, don't let him make you angry." Kiara said, reinforcingly

"Oh yes, wouldn't want you to get mad at the fact that your best friend and the love of your life are both dead." Tano said as he moved toward the summit of Pride Rock (Top of the 'L')

Kani took off after him, Kiara followed, "You guys tend to Lea, be ready to back us up."

Nala nodded, "Go. your son needs you." she said

"I know."

* * *

"You honestly think you can defeat me by yourself?" Tano asked as he turned to face Kani

A growl was Kani's answer

Tano laughed, "You fool, Michael did the exact same thing, and so did your mother, all those years ago..."

"He's not alone." Kiara said, joining her son

Tano stopped laughing, but kept that sickening smile on his face, "Well well Kiara, we meet again."

Kiara growled, "I remember that night Tano, every last detail."

"Good for you."

"I even remember what you said to me before we fought."

"This banter is pointless, either attack me or don't but lets not talk about it."

Kani jumped at Tano, "Gladly." he said

Tano avoided the clumsy charge and hit Kani hard on the top of the head, Kiara used Kani's distraction to tackle Tano, the pair rolled about for several minutes trading blows until finally, Kiara came out on top in an all-too-familiar way

"Zira isn't here this time, do you know what that means Tano?" Kiara asked, applying pressure on Tano's throat

Tano smiled, "My sister, do you not think I prepared for this eventuality?" he asked as he slung Kiara off of him, and over the nearby cliff

Kiara grabbed the edge with one of her forepaws, "Don't worry abot me Kani, finish him off." she said to Kani, who was looking at her with a look of concern

Kani stood and launched a vicious flurry of strikes at Tano, Tano was taken aback by the ferocity of Kani's attacks

"You know Kani, before Michael died he confessed something to me." Tano said

Kani seemed slightly confused at Tano not fighting him back, "What was it?" he asked

"He too was in love with sweet little Lea, kings rest her soul." Tano answered in false remorse

Kani's rage doubled over and he was unable to contain it anymore, "Shut your mouth!" he screamed in fury as he lashed out at Tano a second time

Tano blocked Kani's striked and pinned him to the ground hard by his throat, "And you want to know something else?" Tano asked

Kani's vision began to white out around the edges, "What?" he asked as he fought off unconsiousness

Tano lowered his head and whispered into his ear, "I take pleasure in splitting the two of you up so violently." he said

Kani began to pass out, he could fight it away no longer

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice

Tano let up on Kani's throat slightly as he turned to see who the newcomer was

When Tano saw who it was, all of the color left his face, "K-Kovu?"

The lion nodded and smiled, "In the flesh." he said

Tano stared in disbelief, "But you died, Zira killed you. I SAW IT!" he shouted at Kovu

Kovu popped his neck defiantly, "I got better. now get off of my son." he demanded

Tano let off of Kani and made his way slowly toward Kovu, "What madness is this? death is supposed to be permanent." he said

Kovu began circling Tano, "There are cases where exceptions are made Tano." he said

Tano shook his head, "Very well, I doubt they'll make an exception for you a second time outlander!" he said as he tackled Kovu

Kani stood slowly, he watched the fight between Tano and his father for a couple of moments before he realized that he might want to help

Tano looked over at Kani, "Only by killing me can you make the exception for Lea, Kani." he said as he shoved Kovu off of him

Kovu looked over at Kani, "No Kani, help your mother, I'll deal with him." he said

The confusion reached an all time high within Kani as he looked over at his mother, who was steadily losing her hold on the cliff, then back to the fight, which was looking more and more like a stalemate

"Kani, help your mother. We'll see what we can do about Lea later." Kovu said, noticing Kani's confusion

Kani looked back and forth several more times, he roared loudly in frustration and reached out...

...And grabbed Kiara's paw right as she lost her grip on the cliff edge

Kiara looked up at her son, "Kani..." she said, noticing her son crying a little

"Your other paw, mom." Kani said in a defeated monotone, reaching out for her

Kiara complied quietly and Kani pulled her up, the two turned their attention to Kovu and Tano, Kovu now stood over Tano

Tano managed to look over at Kani, "You weak fool, you could've had everything your heart ever desired! Now you'll die alone and broken."

Kani walked over and stared Tano in his good eye, "Hollow, empty words. That's all that was to me Tano." he said defiantly

Tano laughed, "That's all your life will end up being too, hollow and empty." he said

Kovu looked over at Kani, then down at Tano, "No. and I'll make sure it isn't." he said

Tano returned Kovu's stare, "What are you going to do to me Kovu?" he asked

Kovu stared down at Tano with contempt, "I am going to kill you Tano."

Tano laughed, "Do it, I am already dead."

Kovu snapped Tano's neck with a swift motion, getting off the body he turned to Kani and said, "That was a good thing you did today son, I'm proud of you."

"I second that." Kiara agreed

Kani looked down at Tano's body, "Did he mean what he said dad? was he really Lea's second chance?" he asked

Kovu shook his head, "No, i'm sure your mom and I were a once in a long time thing, he was just trying to get to you."

Kani suddenly seemed alarmed, "Oh man, Lea, I gotta go check on her!" he said as he ran off

* * *

As Kani approached where Lea was, he saw that everyone was crowded around her with their heads hung low

Nala approached Kani, "We did everything we could, I'm sorry Kani."

Kani hung his head and started tearing up, "No...It's not your fault, it's mine. I should never have let her come with us."

Kani went over to Lea's body and licked her on the cheek, "I'm sorry Lea, I didn't keep my promise to protect you." he said

"Damn right you didn't" Lea said as she opened her eyes half way

Kani smiled warmly and nuzzled Lea, she nuzzled him back

Vitani emerged from the den carrying a cub in her mouth, "Look what I found in the den." she said

"Uasi." Nala said, recognising the cub from her strange dream

"Wait just one moment, 'ow does Tano 'ave a cub? unless..." Ra said, realizing the implications there

"I'll take him away from this place and raise him." Nala volunteered

Vitani seemed slightly worried, "Far away? why can he not stay here?" she asked

"Do you want a repeat of what just happened here?" Nala asked

Vitani shook her head

"What do you think might happen if Uasi learns that he is of royal blood?"

Kani looked over at the cub, "He could be just like his dad in response."

Nala nodded, "Exactly, now give him here." she said

"Shall I accompany you madam?" Zazu asked, clearly wanting to help

Nala nodded, "If you think you can truly help, just no speaking lessons." she said

Zazu sighed and flew over to Nala's shoulder, "Very well madam, he shall talk like a true lion."

"And not like a freaking butler..." Timon muttered

Zazu turned to Timon, "Farewell master Timon, I shall miss our constant battles of will and intellect." he said

Kani seemed concerned, "Where are you going grandma?" he asked

Nala shrugged, "I don't know the destination, just as long as it's far away from here." she said, picking up Uasi in her mouth

"Be careful." Kani said

"I will, good luck you two."

"Hakuna Matata, your highness." Timon said as he watched Nala leave

"Aww, Timmie, you're gonna miss her, aren't you?" Ma asked

"C'mon Ma, of course I'm gonna miss her, she was my best friend's best friend and mate."

"She'll be fine Timon." Uncle Max reassured him

"I know, I know." Timon said

"C'mon Max, Timmie, Pumbaa, say goodbye to our friends and let's go, we've got a long walk ahead of us."

* * *

As everybody else left, Kiara, Kovu, Kani, Lea, Ra, and Vitani stood out on the end of the presentation area of Pride Rock

"So, where do we go from here?" Lea asked

Kani smiled, "We rebuild, make these lands better than they were before." he said

"Well ain't that easier said then done." Ra said

Kovu nuzzled Kiara, "But we can do this, it is possible." he said to Ra

Lea looked out on the horizon, "Ok, when do we start?" she asked

Kani followed her gaze, "Whenever we want to Lea."

"Well just 'ow much time do you think we'll 'ave there Kani?" Ra asked

"All the time in the world uncle Ra, all the time in the world."

* * *

**A/N: It is done. Tell me what you guys thought.**

**Stick around for my next story, I can't guarantee anything, but y'all should like it.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	17. Alternate Ending: An Unexpected Evil

**/Alternate "Dark Side" Ending/**

"Only by killing me can you make the exception for Lea, Kani." Tano said as he struggled to look over toward where Kani stood

Kovu strained to hold Tano down, "No Kani, go help your mother." he said

Kani looked over at Kiara, who was losing her already loose grip on the cliff edge, he glanced back over to the struggle between his dad and Tano; his confusion reached an all new level and his head began to throb, he knew he had to act quickly.

Kani shot a pained look back at his mother, he hoped she would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Kani knocked Kovu out of the way and slashed Tano's throat open, as Tano drew his last breath he managed to say, "Well done, traitor."

Kani looked down at Tano's body as the last flicker of life left his eyes, he roared triumphantly, and it felt as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Kovu staggered back to his feet, "What have you done?" he asked in horror.

Kani wasn't sure, but he felt powerful, "I've done what I had dreamed to do since I was young dad, I've brought Tano to justice." he proclaimed

Kovu looked over to where Kiara had been hanging for her life, "But at what cost son?" he asked

"I got my revenge, and I saved the one I loved."

"But you've killed your mother!" Kovu shouted

Kovu was at odds with himself, he didn't want to fight Kani, but the punishment for murder was death, and whether he knew it or not, Kani had murdered his mother by not helping her.

"Are you going to fight me father?"

"Yes Kani, I am. And you are going to die."

"Don't be too sure."

Kani smiled, his adrenaline surged and his heart raced, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Kovu lunged at him viciously, Kani sidestepped and laid into his father's unprotected side, drawing blood and knocking Kovu away.

"Dad, don't you see? I've saved our home, why are you fighting me?" Kani said as Kovu stood slowly.

Kovu motioned to Tano's body, "You've sunk down to his level Kani, you've become the very thing you dreamed to destroy."

Kani shook his head, "No dad, I'm above him, he was a monster." he said

"And now so are you."

"Shut up!" Kani yelled as he jumped at Kovu, latching his jaws around the old lion's neck

Kovu roared in pain and began trying to shake his son off, but Kani kept applying greater and greater pressure to his father's neck and simply would not let go.

"Lea...is worth...killing your...family?" Kovu asked as he began to black out

Kani released his grip when Kovu stopped moving, "I didn't want to kill you dad, you saved my life." he said

"But you left me no choice." he added, looking down at his father's body.

A sudden, sharp pain shot through the length of Kani's body, "And I didn't want to kill you either Kani." came a familiar voice that Kani hadn't heard in two years.

"No, It can't be..." Kani gasped weakly, desperately trying to fight off death.

The stranger stepped around to where Kani could see him, "...But you left _me_ no choice." he said, staring down at Kani's broken form with obvious contempt in his crimson eyes.

"...Why?" Kani asked

"Do you think I liked killing my only grandson?"

"I don't want...to die..."

"Then you shouldn't have been so selfish, Tano was going to die anyway, we had a plan up there Kani! A plan that you ruined!"

"I'm sorry...Simba..."

"You should be."

And with that, the leader of the rebellion and the future king of the Pridelands took his final breath. And sentenced the remainder of his pride to death.

* * *

**A/N: The Dark Side, not all it's cracked up to be. I got my Idea for this Alternate ending after playing Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2. anywho, I probably should get back to writing on my other story instead of polishing the errors in my older ones... :/**


End file.
